una luz en las tinieblas
by mdk142
Summary: por un accidente edward fue convertido, al irse hizo que bella lo odiara, ¿que pasara cuando 18 años despues se encuentren?, ¿por que bella no ha envejecido?, ¿y por que tiene una hermana de la que nunca supo que es a demas novia de un licantropo?
1. prefacio

**Ezta iztoria ez de mariakamila y dgirl142, antes la eztabamoz zubiendo en la cuenta de mariakamila, pero decidimos mejor krear nuestra cuenta kmpartida…**

**Azi ke pienzenlo muy bn antes de decir ke noz eztamoz robando la iztoria xk no ez azi…**

**Bueno, i zi zon nuevos leyendo, ezperamoz ke lez guzte**

**PREFACIO**

Cuando Edward llego a mi casa se veía extraño, sus ojos tenían un tono… ¿rojizo? Pero al mismo tiempo estaban empezando a ser de un tono dorado, como los de su familia, esto era raro pues el siempre había tenido los ojos verdes, también lo note un poco pálido, y distante. Pero lo que más extraño me pareció fue lo que me dijo:

-Isabella, necesito hablar contigo a solas

Esto no era algo normal, el nunca me llamaba Isabella y todo –bueno, casi todo- lo discutíamos delante de char… quiero decir mi padre, pero de igual manera lo seguí, yo también tenía algo importante que decirle.

-me voy, mi familia se muda, y no volveré

-no puedes irte... no ahora, yo

No me dejo continuar, y me dijo:

-no me importa lo que tú quieras, en realidad no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo, no te amo, nunca lo hice, y ya que me voy no tiene caso seguir fingiendo

-pero es que no entiendes, no te puedes ir, no es por mí, es por…

-no me ruegues que te ves patética

-sabes que, eres un idiota, un patán, y te odio, ojala no te arrepientas, porque nunca te voy a perdonar

-no me arrepentiré, te lo aseguro

-pues siendo así por qué mejor no te largas de una vez

Y así fue, se fue sin mirar atrás, no me dio tiempo de decirle que iba a ser padre, pero tampoco me arrepiento, no lo quería en mi vida solo por compromiso. Cuando entre en la sala le conté a mi padre que él se iba.

-papa Edward se va y hemos terminado

Aunque intentara esconderlo, se puso feliz, el siempre había odiado a Edward, bueno, el odiaba a cualquiera que se acercara a mí, pero más a Edward que a los otros, porque con Edward fue mutuo, o eso es lo que creía hasta hace unos minutos.

-¿estás bien?

-Si papa, el me hiso un favor al irse, es un idiota y lo odio prefiero no volverlo a ver nunca.

Su cara fue de la sorpresa a la felicidad total, por fin me había dado cuenta de que el siempre tubo la razón, Edward no me merecía.

-no te preocupes, tu eres demasiado para él.

En ese preciso instante tuve una idea, no soportaría ver la decepción de mi padre cuando se enterara de que yo estaba embarazada, así que lo mejor sería irme, no podría decirle nada, pero no quería ver la desilusión en su rostro si se enteraba.

-te quiero mucho, sabes que eres muy importante para mí ¿verdad? nunca pienses lo contrario.

-Bella yo también te quiero mucho, pero no entiendo por qué lo dices.

-no creí que fuera necesario tener un motivo para decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

-no, no lo necesitas, bueno, ya es muy tarde, mejor nos vamos a la cama.

-hasta mañana.

Al subir a mi habitación busque mi maleta, la llene de ropa, algunos de mis libros favoritos, y un poco de dinero que estuve ahorrando, baje la maleta y la lleve hasta mi camioneta, la escondí para que no se viera, mañana seria un día muy largo, no había pensado bien las cosas, solo sabía que tenía que salir de ahí.

OxO

Estaba haciendo la fila, decidí irme en el primer vuelo que apareciera, este resulto ir hacia Alaska, no era que me gustara mucho pasar de un lugar frio a uno casi congelado, pero quería estar lejos rápido. Y ahora me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, llegue recogí mi maleta y fui hasta la puerta, de repente el hambre empezó a hacer estragos en mí, la última vez que había comido fue en casa, hace ya dos días, me gaste casi todo el dinero que tenía en el pasaje de avión, y allí solo me dieron un paquete de maní. Empecé a ver cada vez todo más oscuro, hasta perdí el equilibrio.

-por fin despiertas.

Al abrir los ojos una mujer de cabello rubio, muy hermosa, casi tanto como Rosalie, me sostenía, me paso una hamburguesa y me dijo que comiera.

-¿Quién es usted?

-me llamo Tanya, te vi desmallada, y al notar que estabas en embarazo, decidí ayudarte.

Mientras hablaba pude notar algo, tenía los mismos ojos dorados que los Cullen.

-gracias, ¿me puedes repetir tu apellido?

-no te lo había dicho, soy Tanya Denali.

-tus ojos, son dorados.

-e… si, ¿por qué?

-no eres la primera que conozco con esos ojos, son como los de los Cullen.

-¿tú conoces a Carlisle?

-sí, bueno más bien a sus hijos, yo estudie con ellos, Edward era…

-pues si los conoces, lo suficiente para haberles visto tan detenidamente sus ojos, creo que te puedo ayudar, pero ¿Qué haces aquí, sola? Y ¿Dónde está el padre de tu hijo?

-ee… ¿Qué tan bien conoces a los Cullen?

-pues bastante bien, pero eso no viene al caso.

-Edward es el padre….

No quise decirlo, solo salió de mi boca, por alguna extraña razón el saber que conocía a los Cullen me hizo tenerle la confianza suficiente para decirle lo que nadie sabía. Me miro por un momento, no dijo nada. Cogió su celular, llamo a alguien, no me di cuenta como le podían entender algo, pues hablaba muy rápido, y no le daba tiempo de responder a quien quiera que estuviese en la otra línea, cuando termino de hablar me dijo

-está decidido, te vienes a mi casa, y no acepto un no como respuesta.

-e... está bi... bien.

Respondí, y no sé cómo me pudo escuchar, pues ni yo misma me había escuchado.

OxO

Ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, 5 de los cuales había vivido con Tanya y su familia, hace ya dos meses me había enterado de su secreto, ese día casi me muero, pues por una confusión les toco decirme la verdad.

**Flashback**

Acababa de llegar de la ecografía, estaba muy feliz pues me habían dicho que mi niña estaba muy bien, y que crecía perfecto. Como yo era tan joven tuve un embarazo de alto riesgo, así que Tanya decidió quedarse en casa todo el día para cuidarme, no sé cómo no se cansaba, sus cuidados eran mejores que los de diez enfermeras juntas, no se despegaba de mi, ni siquiera en la noche, parecía que no dormía.

En medio de la noche me desperté con hambre, como no estaba Tanya ahí, y no la pensaba llamar, decidí ir a buscar comida por mi cuenta, cuando baje escuche unas voces que hablaban muy rápido, pero no le di importancia. Cuando llegue a la cocina Tanya estaba allí, con… ¿sangre en su ropa?, ella no parecía percatarse, y me abrazo, cuando me soltó, pude ver que Kate también tenía un poco de sangre, y algo en su boca, estaba muy asustada, y como si fuera poco, llego Irina, esta también estaba así, pero ésta si se percato, y les dijo algo que no entendí, yo ya no podía mas, así que grite, y luego intente correr, pero no pude llegar muy lejos antes de caerme.

-bella, no te asustes, te lo podemos explicar.

-¿Cómo?, me quiero ir, ustedes le van a hacer daño a mi bebe, y no lo voy a permitir.

-bella, en primer lugar si quisiéramos acerté daño ya lo habríamos hecho, pero no ha sido así, y en segundo lugar jamás le haríamos daño a una pequeña criatura como la que tienes en tu vientre.

-pero, pero…

No podía decir nada más, mi cerebro no daba para tanto, el verlas así, me hizo pasar el mayor susto de mi vida, entonces Kate intervino y dijo:

-hora de decir la verdad, somos vampiros.

Grite de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, tanto que me quede sin vos

-Kate no la asustes así, hay que explicárselo todo

Esta vez fue Irina la que intervino. Un segundo después, no sé cómo, aparecieron Carmen y Eleazar, y me contaron toda la historia, no es necesario decir que antes de que terminaran de explicarlo todo yo estaba que me daba un infarto, pero cundo terminaron, me sentí mejor, y luego me soltaron algo que no me esperaba

-hay algo mas, los Cullen, ellos también son vampiros, vegetarianos, igual que nosotros.

Ahora entendía el por qué de sus comportamientos tan extraños, pero no era suficiente, esto me hizo odiar a Edward todavía más, cómo es posible que después de tanto tiempo juntos no me había dicho que su familia eran vampiros, no me habría asustado, pero bueno, pensándolo bien, él fue el que me dijo que no le importaba, tal vez fue mejor que no me dijera.

**Finish flashback**

Ahora Tanya había accedido a ser la madrina de Renesmee, si ese era el nombre que le iba a poner a mi hija: Renesmee Carlie Swan, al principio Tanya me insistió en que le pusiera el apellido Cullen, o Masen, que resulto ser el verdadero apellido de Edward, pero cuando le conté la forma en la que Edward se fue, me apoyo, y prometió no decirle nada a los Cullen.

OxO

De repente me sentí mal, empecé a sentir contracciones, y antes de poder decir algo rompí fuente, Tanya me ofreció llevarme corriendo hasta el hospital, pero eso ya lo habíamos intentado una vez, y fue una experiencia que simplemente no quería repetir.

-bella no creo que sea conveniente que tengas a tu bebe en estas condiciones.

-Tanya ya es muy tarde como para eso.

En unos segundos llego Carmen a la habitación con agua caliente, toallas y otras cosa en las que no me fije, escuche cuando Tanya me decía que entre ella y Carmen iban a recibir a mi niña. Los demás salieron de la casa, pues no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistirse a la sangre, pero ellas dos sí, no solo por mí, sino porque amaban a mi bebe casi tanto como yo.

-bella, ya es hora, creo que deberías empezar a pujar.

-está bien.

Fue muy difícil, no sé cómo, pero sentí un tirón muy fuerte, y cuando mi bebe salió, se salió mi útero, al ver esto pude ver el pánico en las caras de Tanya y Carmen, esta ultima le explico a Tanya que era lo que debía hacer, y se llevo a Renesmee para bañarla y examinarla.

-bella tengo que meterte el útero de nuevo, esto te va a doler, así que trata de ser fuerte.

Lo hizo, pero empecé a sangrar mucho, parecía que tuviera una canilla abierta, y en vez de agua salía sangre.

-bella no puedo detener la hemorragia.

-¿eso que significa?

Yo tenía una leve idea, pero como solía ser pesimista me pareció mejor preguntar antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-bella tu sabes lo que significa.

-no, no lo sé.

-si lo sabes, por favor, no me hagas decirlo.

-tiene que haber otra opción, no quiero morir, no quiero dejar a mi hija sola, tú la cuidarías, eso lo sé, pero quiero ser yo quien lo haga.

-hay una opción, pero no sé si sea la más adecuada, bella esta es una decisión que no se puede tomar a la ligera.

Entonces entendí que era lo que me estaba diciendo, yo no lo había considerado, pero ahora que ella me lo decía parecía lo mejor, podría ver crecer a mi hija, cuidarla y darle la vida que se merece.

-quiero hacerlo.

-pero ¿y si no puedo detenerme una vez que empiece?

-Tanya, se que será difícil, pero confío en ti, aunque la sed sea fuerte, tu corazón lo es mas.

-está bien, si esa es tu decisión lo hare.

-si no sale bien, quiero que Renesmee lo sepa todo, menos la parte triste, y que Edward lo sepa.

-¿no dijiste que no lo querías en su vida?

-si salgo bien de esto no, pero si no es así, quiero que lo sepa, es el mejor para contarle la historia a nuestra hija. Tanya, te quiero mucho y quiero que sepas que te has convertido en mi hermana, y a Renesmee, dile que siempre será lo mejor de mi vida, y que no me arrepiento de nada.

-no hables así, no vas a morir, vas a vivir, para no decirle a Edward la verdad, pero sobre todo para ver a tu hija.

Y después de esto me desmalle, sentí que me mordía, pero estaba tan aturdida que no pude distinguir si estaba muriendo o siendo convertida.


	2. verdades

Ya llevábamos mucho tiempo en Alaska, mi Renesmee ya tenía 5 años, y era momento de llevarla a estudiar, todos estábamos muy emocionados, verla con su pequeño uniforme, parecía una muñeca, pero ella, no era como los demás niños, mientras que todos lloraban y se aferraban a sus padres para no dejarlos ir mi pequeña con su hermosa vos dijo:

- ya, ¿no se tienen que ir a hacer algo?, no es como que me fueran a comer si me dejan sola

Todos reímos, no entendíamos cómo una niña tan pequeña era así de madura, pero nos limitamos a despedirnos para dirigirnos a la casa.

Cuando ya estábamos solos podíamos actuar normalmente. Desde siempre decidimos no contarle nada a Renesmee, ya que siendo tan pequeña podía cometer la imprudencia de contarle a las demás personas sobre nosotros, era muy difícil siempre actuar como simples humanos, no podíamos correr, hasta fingimos dormir algunas veces, ya que Renesmee se despertaba con pesadillas y nos hacía "dormir" con ella.

Hace dos años nos encontramos con Nahuel, un hibrido que nos puso a pensar mucho

**Flashback**

Estábamos en el parque con Renesmee, cuando de repente sentí un olor extraño, no era humano, pero tampoco vampírico, de repente apareció un muchacho, de unos 18 años, era extraño verlo en ese parque, casi nadie venia, y nosotros solo veníamos los días fríos, mas fríos que lo normal, no sin antes cubrir bien a Renesmee, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que apareció de la nada, bueno no de la nada, venia corriendo a velocidad vampírica, y esto lo hizo aun más extraño. Se acerco a Renesmee, y como si quien se hubiera acercado hubiera sido un león, todos fuimos hacia ellos y lo alejamos de ella. Entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que éramos, así que como si fuera de su interés pregunto:

-¿por qué protegen tanto a una niña humana?

-eso no te importa, ahora dinos quien y que eres

Tanya siempre fue la más sobreprotectora con respecto a Renesmee, muchas veces tuve que frenarla para que no nos expusiera, pero esta vez no me pareció que exagerara, no me daba buena espina lo que sea que fuera el

-mi nombre es Nahuel…

Se quedo sin habar un momento impacientándonos a todos ¿Por qué no respondió la otra pregunta?

-no fue eso lo único que te pregunte, así que responde

-soy… un hibrido

-¿cómo que un hibrido?, ¿un hibrido de qué?

-soy mitad humano, pero también soy mitad vampiro

Nuestras caras tenían todas la sorpresa impresa en ellas. Nahuel nos conto que su padre había estado experimentando, nos explico todo lo que sabía sobre los híbridos, por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que Edward no era un vampiro cuando quede embarazada, ya que si hubiera sido así, Renesmee seria una híbrida también, y se vería mucho mayor, y yo… no estaría viva.

**Finish flashback**

Nahuel se volvió nuestro amigo muy pronto, como solo había estado de paso se quedo en nuestra casa por unas semanas, y luego volvió a su país.

OxO

**RENESMEE POV**

Otra vez estábamos mudándonos, que novedad, nótese el sarcasmo, nunca he podido entender la aberración que le tiene mi mama a quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, es como si la torturara el quedarse mucho en un solo lugar.

Pero ya estaba harta, era hora de que me contestara, no con evasivas, como siempre lo hacía, esta vez no la iba a dejar salirse por la tangente. Baje hasta la sala, en donde mi mama se encontraba desempacando cajas, baje lo mas silenciosa que pude, pero esto no evito que me oyera, ¿Cómo hacia eso?, siempre se daba cuenta de todo, desde cuando le iba a dar una sorpresa hasta cuando le decía mentiras, y cuando le preguntaba como lo hacia, nunca respondía, se ponía nerviosa y cambiaba el tema, sin esperar mas, pregunte

-mama, ¿Por qué siempre nos estamos mudando?

-e… Renesmee… eee…

-no quiero mentiras, ya estoy muy grande para eso

-tienes solo diez años, no eres grande

-¿pero si lo soy cuando te conviene?

-Renesmee, no sé si te debería decir

-prometo no reaccionar mal

-no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-no sé si estas lista

-no se dé que hablas pero si lo estoy

Nunca había visto tan extraña a mi mamá, y lo siguiente que hizo fue la cosa más extraña que nunca vería, en un pestañeo, después de estar al menos a tres metros de distancia-la sala era MUY grande- estaba parada a mi lado, en ese momento no supe cómo reaccionar, me quede en shock, y mi madre lo noto

-te dije que no estás lista

-bueno pues eso es raro, pero no creo que seas la única que sea súper rápida

-no es solo eso, y tienes razón, somos muchos, pero no todos convivimos en paz

¿En paz? Ya estaba más perdida que nunca, ¿a qué se refería con eso?, estaba un poco asustada después de lo último, pero no quería decir nada que impidiese que me lo contara todo

-no voy a seguir asustándote

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estoy?

-tu corazón, late mas rápido

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hace eso parte de lo que no me quieres contar?

-Renesmee, eres muy perceptiva

-no más excusas, es hora de que me digas la verdad

-también eres muy madura para tu edad

-ya, si no me vas a decir solo no me digas mentiras

-está bien te lo diré

Mi mama me conto la historia, pero empezó antes de donde cualquiera creería, me conto que mi papa y ella eran novios desde muy poco después que su familia llego a Seattle **(N/A: en este fic se supone que se conocieron en Seattle y no en Forks)**, duraron poco más de un año juntos, hasta que un día de repente mi papa le dijo que quería terminar con ella, lo siguiente no me lo quería contar, pero la presione, así que me dijo que cuando ella le pidió explicaciones, él le dijo que… el muy idiota le dijo que nunca le importo, como si ella no fuera nadie. Me conto que en ese momento ella desistió de la idea de contarle sobre mí.

Después me conto como conoció a tía Tanya, me pareció extraño que ella supiera que estaba embarazada sin mama decirle, aun mas extraño que la invitara a su casa apenas conociéndola, pero lo más extraño de todo es que conociera a mi padre y a su familia, y no me explico cómo es que después de tanto tiempo mi papa no sepa de mi existencia.

Luego me conto una parte muy… extraña, me dijo que encontró a mi tía con… sangre en su boca, lo que pensé de primer momento fue que mama estaba paranoica porque estaba embarazada, luego cuando me dio la explicación no puede evitar reírme y decirle

-ok, si me querías inventar algo podía haber sido algo que no tenga que ver con vampiros

-no he terminado de contarte todo

Siguió, aunque yo ya estaba un poco renuente a lo que decía, la escuche, me conto como naci en su casa, y que tía Carmen, y tía Tanya "habían hecho un gran sacrificio al no tirársele a mama encima con tanta sangre", pero lo que siguió me hizo entender que nada de lo que me había burlado era mentiras, me conto como tía Tanya la convirtió a ella también, mis ojos estaban tan grandes que casi se salen de mi cabeza ¿mi mama es….? No podía ni pensar en esa palabra con v sin asustarme.

-Renesmee, sabes que no te haríamos daño ¿verdad?

No supe si responder a su pregunta, pero de repente caí en cuenta de que durante su relato mama había mencionado algo sobre que mi familia paterna – a la cual yo no consideraba nada mío, y menos después de esta historia- también eran vampiros –no puedo creer que dije esa palabra, aun en mi mente, me aterraba-, pero pregunte

-¿papa, el es también, un…? bueno tu sabes

-creo, no estoy segura, pero si se que no lo era antes de estar con migo

-no quiero los detalles, ya quede traumada, no quiero necesitar un psiquiatra por saber lo que hacías con mi papa

Pero entonces me explico que lo sabía por lo que Nahuel le conto.

Después mi mama me dijo

-por cierto, ya que eres muy grande para ser mi hija en el colegio creen que soy tu hermana, mañana te doy los detalles

-y ¿cómo pensabas decírmelo sin contarme todo?

-en realidad aun no lo pensaba

-hasta mañana

-que tengas dulces sueños

-no creo poderlos tener, te aseguro que aunque sé que no lo harían voy a soñar con que ustedes me atacan

-perdón, no quería causarte esto

-estaba bromeando, no voy a tener pesadillas

OxO

Por fin en Forks, si lo sé es extraño que después de quejarme siempre, pero esta vez era diferente, mama prometió que nos quedaríamos un buen tiempo, a demás, estudiaríamos juntas, esto es algo de lo que la había intentado convencer miles de veces, pero ella no quería, luego acepto, dijo que sería bueno volver a estudiar, lo único que me faltaba para ser totalmente feliz era convencerla de que me convirtiera, pero ella no quería, me dijo que prefería verme morir, después de tener hijos y estar súper anciana, que vivir siempre conmigo, sin poder tener hijos.

Ya estábamos en el colegio, todos nos miraban, solo esperaba que mi mamá no reaccionara como la ultima vez, en chicago, un amigo mío la invito a salir, ella estaba harta de que todos la invitaran, y como nadie la dejaba de invitar, se le ocurrió la magnífica idea, nótese el sarcasmo, de decir que no le gustaban los hombres, lo peor fue que lo dijo delante de mí, yo no supe ni cómo reaccionar, sabía que era una mentira, y estaba que estallaba en carcajadas, pero ella me dio una mirada de advertencia con la que me hizo entender que si la hacía quedar mal, lo pagaría. Después de eso le hice prometer que no lo volvería a decir, y que no improvisaría, me debía mantener informada, así yo no metería la pata.

Conocimos a varias personas, todos aduladores, insoportables, excepto por una chica, Ángela Webber, esta nos invito a comer con ella y sus amigos, algunos eran buena gente, pero habían otros que no me terminaban de caer bien, pero una en especifico, llamada Lauren Mallory, me caía como patada al hígado, después del almuerzo nos invitaron a una playa, la Push, mi madre a la mención de esta playa, se puso muy nerviosa y dijo que no podía ir, pero yo estaba tan entusiasmada que dijo que yo podría ir sola, que nada me pasaría

Hoy me desperté muy temprano, estaba tan emocionada de ir a una playa que no necesite un despertador, ni siquiera, el tiempo paso más lento de lo normal cuando por fin llego la hora me despedí de mi mama y fui a la tienda de los papas de Mike newton donde nos reuniríamos para salir.

Ya estábamos allí todos juntos en la playa los chicos querían ir al agua yo preferí quedarme entonces de la nada apareció un chico alto y se estaba acercando a mí, no sé que me paso, normalmente si alguien que no conozco se me acerca le rehúyo, ya que no me da buena espina cuando alguien aparece de la nada, pero esto fue diferente, al verlo, supe que podía confiar en él, lo quería tener cerca, y que nunca más se alejase de mi.

**JACOB POV.**

Caminaba por la playa cuando la vi, era tan hermosa su cabello cobrizo, su piel blanca y sus mejillas rosadas, tenía unos hermosos ojos chocolate, si, ella perfecta, de repente me vi yendo hacia ella.

Tenía un leve olor a una de esas sanguijuelas, pero no le di mucha importancia al fin y al cabo no era de ella y sería verdaderamente raro preguntar así que simplemente dije:

-hola soy Jacob y ¿tú eres?

-hola mi nombre es Renesmee

-no te había visto por aquí antes ¿eres nueva?

-de hecho sí, me mude aquí hace poco con mi hermana

Hablamos un buen rato sobre nuestras vidas, me conto que sus padres habían muerto y que su hermana y ella vivían solas desde entonces, pude notar que no era como las demás, era interesante, y no era de las que solo viven por su apariencia, hubo un momento en el que la vi y me quise abalanzar sobre ella, contarle todos mis mas íntimos secretos y pedirle que nunca se apartara de mi lado, ahí fue que comprendí lo que pasaba, yo no era el primero de la manada al que le pasaba, pero nunca espere que fuera algo así, no pensé que se sentiría tan bien, creí que se sentiría mas como una obligación, me di cuenta que estaba imprimado, pero en vez de reaccionar como siempre creí que lo haría, no corrí despavorido hasta perderme en el bosque, no, hice todo lo contrario, llegaron sus amigos ella tenía que irse, pero yo le hice prometer que volvería a verla.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me transforme, y corrí todo lo que más pude, estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado alguien tan agradable, y que esta fuera mi imprimación, así sentía las felicitaciones de todos, pero mi alegría no duro mucho, esta se esfumo en el momento en el que vi como llegaba un camión de mudanzas a la casa Cullen, eso solo podía significar que estarían viniendo pronto, la ultima vez solo vino el líder por unas semanas, y eso fue suficiente para que la manada se creara, no me quiero ni imaginar cuantos más se nos van a unir cuando lleguen todos los chupasangres a estas tierras.

**RENESMEE POV**

-¡mama ya llegue!

Venia tan feliz que ni me acordaba que ella ya sabía que estaba en casa, con sus súper sentidos, lo debe haber sabido desde hace dos cuadras, pero igual no me importo. Cuando me vio tan entusiasmada me pregunto qué me pasaba, le conté que conocí a un chico súper… no hay palabras para describirlo, ella se alegro mucho por mí, y me dio permiso de ir a verlo cuando quisiera, y eso solo significaba una cosa… me dejaría manejar mi moto, siempre me gusto la velocidad, pero las motos son mi pasión, mi mama, no le gusta que las monte, pero cuando yo descubrí que ella tuvo una en su juventud, ya no me pudo decir nada mas, y me compro una moto de ensueño, pero casi nunca la podía utilizar

OxO

-¡mama! Baja que te tengo una sorpresa

-Renesmee, ¿qué pasa?… iugh… no te ofendas, pero últimamente hueles asqueroso, como a perro mojado

-eh… lo que tu digas, pero bueno, eso no es importante, Jacob, viene a cenar

-yo no como

-eso lo sé, pero quería que se conocieran, sabes que lo quiero

-¿no te parece apresurado? Se conocen hace una semana, y ya están saliendo

-te equivocas

-no, es apresurado

-no hablaba de eso, esto... es que… ya somos novios

-eso no me lo esperaba, pero si estas feliz, hare un sacrificio, hasta hare como que como

-gracias, ¡eres la mejor mama del mundo!

-deja la lambonería **(N/A: lamber, es cuando una persona se porta muy melosa o algo así, cuando quiere conseguir algo de la otra persona)**

**-**eh… no sé si te dije, pero vendrá como en… eje… ¿no te enojas?

-me enojo si no me dices

-como en unos veinte minutos

-¡¿Qué?

-voy a cambiarme, bye

Y con eso cerré la puerta de mi habitación, sabía que cuando saliera ya se le habría pasado el shock, y ya estaría lista para el show.

Cuando ya me encontraba lista, el timbre sonó, así que baje súper rápido, mi mama ya estaba lista para actuar, así que cogió una revista de moda, de esas que tenemos solo por guardar las apariencias y empezó a "leerla", yo sabía que me estaría vigilando, pero no me importo, así que cuando abrí la puerta salude a mi novio como se lo merecía, nos besamos muy poco, porque mu mama empezó a carraspear detrás de nosotros, así que nos separamos

-Jacob, esta es bella, mi hermana. Bella, este es Jacob

Y le hice una cara con la que le dije que le convenía tratarlo bien, pero de repente Jacob empezó a temblar, se puso muy caliente y me dijo

-Renesmee, aléjate, ella no es lo que tú crees

En ese momento mi mama se puso en posición de ataque y lanzo un gruñido que me hizo estremecer, yo no entendía nada, pero no quería que se lastimasen las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, así que sin pensar en lo que pasaría después peque un grito y dije

-¡mama, Jacob, ¿Qué les pasa?

-¿Qué dijiste?

En ese momento caí en cuenta de que no dije bella, o hermana, no, dije mama, y sabia que ya no había nada que hacer

-Jacob, no es lo que crees, te lo puedo explicar

-no es necesario, se quien es, bueno, mas bien, sé QUE es, ¿eres una Cullen tu también?

A la mención del apellido de mi padre me quede petrificada, escuche que dijeron algo, pero no entendía que, cuando por fin pude reaccionar, solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, ya no había caso de seguir mintiendo, era muy posible que Jacob supiera todo, no solo por su reacción, sino también porque conocía a la familia de mi padre

-tu… tu... ¿conoces a mi padre y a su familia?

-a tu ¿qué?

-mi padre, es Edward Cullen

Entonces Jacob empezó a hablar consigo mismo como si no estuviéramos aquí

-claro, lo que me faltaba, imprimarme de la hija de unos chupasangres, y lo peor es que no tiene reversa, no importa, un lobo no puede estar relacionado con esas sanguijuelas, sin importar que tan fuerte sea, luchare con este extraño sentimiento, soy el alfa, soy más fuerte que los demás, seguro me podre resistir, no es como si Sam lo hubiera conseguido con Emily, pero tengo que intentarlo

-¿podrías dejar de hablar como si no estuviéramos aquí? ¿Qué es eso del lobo? Y lo del alfa, ¿Cómo sabes de los vampiros? ¿Qué es eso de imprimación?

Pero la mayoría de mis preguntas se respondieron solas cuando empezó a temblar cada vez más fuerte y de repente, se convirtió en un… lobo, ¿mi novio es un hombre-lobo?, ¿mi novio es el macho alfa?, ¿eso significa que no es el único? 'son muchos? Hubieron miles de preguntas en mi mente, pero ya no era lo suficiente fuerte como para soportarlo, así que me desmalle.


	3. reencuentros

**REENCUENTROS **

Fue suficiente el verla tan mal, su aspecto me entristeció al instante, y me hozo entender que no importa lo que pase, siempre sentiría lo mismo por ella, entonces Seth me dijo por medio de sus pensamientos que me apoyaba, igual que los demás, pero entonces Leah se puso en contra de todos, y fue la única que se atrevió a decirme que era un idiota por estar dispuesto a emparentar con vampiros, pero entonces Sam, Seth, y los demás la regañaron, yo no quería seguir escuchando a mi manada, además Renesmee no se veía bien, entonces decidí transformarme de nuevo.

-ten

Bella me pasó ropa para que me vistiera, teniendo en cuenta que yo por ser tan impulsivo había dañando toda mi ropa, me toco conformarme con lo que me pasó, todo tenía un horrible olor, pero qué más da. Al salir a la sala me encontré con la escena más extraña del mundo, bella estaba al lado de nessie, estaba sollozando, se podía ver que si tuviera lagrimas estarían en toda su cara, el verla así, me hizo pensar que no era mala, si se preocupaba tanto por su hija, si no tuviera ese olor tan empalagoso, hasta creería que es una humana.

Esperamos y después de 10 minutos la llevamos al hospital, al llegar a urgencias nos mandaron directo a una habitación para que esperáramos al repente un apestoso olor empezó a quemar mi nariz, como si no fuera suficiente con tener a Bella tan cerca cuando por la puerta apareció un doctor leyendo algo que creo debe ser la historia clínica de nessie

-buenas tardes soy el doctor - dijo levantando la cara-cu…

-Carlisle -dijo Bella con un tono de voz que mesclaba el asombro y el miedo mientras yo grite:

**-¡CULLEN!- **con desprecio en mi voz

-¿Bella?, ¿eres tú?

Bella se veía asustada, pero respondió

-si

-pero ¿Qué…

-ahora lo importante es mi… hermana

-eh..si

Entonces se dispuso a examinarla

-¿Qué le paso?

-no creo que sea conveniente decírtelo

Entonces intervine, por más que no me hiciera gracia, sabía que a él le podía contar la verdad, y que así ayudaría más rápido a nessie

-se desmallo cuando entre en fase en frente de ellas

- y ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-no creo que sea de su incumbencia, ahora por favor podría decirnos que le pasa a nessie

Después de un rato, nessie se despertó, no fue necesario decir nada, le di un beso, y al ella corresponderme supe que me había perdonado, luego tendríamos que hablar y contarnos toda la verdad, pero en ese momento lo importante era ella, cuando el chupasangre se fue bella le dijo

-Carlie, tu doctor, es Carlisle Cullen

-¿Cullen?, ¿como mi papá?

-sí, exactamente, es tu abuelo, ¿recuerdas que te hable de ellos?

-si

-entenderé si los quieres ver, y ser parte de su familia

-mi única familia además de ti son los Denali, ellos no son nada mío, si a mi padre no le importo lo que te hacia dejándote sola y embarazada, entonces a mi no me importa lo que él quiera

-hija, el no lo sabía, una cosa es que yo no quiera ser parte de su vida y otra que tu no lo seas

¿Qué me perdí? ¿Por qué nessie no quería saber nada de… su… familia?, pero antes de que preguntara algo me respondieron, me contaron toda la historia, por primera vez en mi vida sentí lastima de un vampiro, y odie más que nunca a los Cullen, también me explicaron que no debía decir nada sobre que bella no era su hermana sino su madre, y después me preguntaron sobre mí.les conté sobre cómo empezó todo, las historias las asombraron, al conocer el tratado pensaron que no podían ir nunca a la Push, peor entonces yo les dije que nessie como mi imprimación tenía derecho a ir –si, les conté que era mi imprimación, y no solo lo entendieron, creo que hasta bella se puso feliz- y le dije a bella que ya que ella no era una Cullen sería bienvenida en la Push, ya que no rompería el tratado.

La sanguijuela volvió a entrar diciendo que dentro de poco podríamos llevarnos a nessie pero que necesitaba que Bella firmara unos papeles así que salieron de la habitación.

**BELLA POV**

Después de firmar los papeles para la salida de nessie nos dirigíamos Carlisle y yo a la habitación cuando de repente pregunto

-Bella ¿Cómo es que tu…

No lo deje terminar, ya que era obvio que era lo que iba a decir, yo respondí:

-la madre de Renesmee murió mientras la daba a luz así que yo la crie como mi hermana pero estuve a punto de morir así que le pedí a… así que pedí que me convirtieran, yo no quería dejarla sola y aquí estoy

-¿Por qué Renesmee?

-por que a pesar de todo ustedes siempre fueron como mis segundos padres y no tienen la culpa de tener un idiota como hijo

-Bella hay muchas cosas que tú no entenderías

-¿Qué no entendería? No lo justifiques, sea lo que sea nada le da el derecho de haberme utilizado, de haberme humillado de esa manera, Carlisle me grito en la cara que nunca me quiso y que no tenia caso seguir fingiendo y ¡¿tú me dices que no entendería? –le grite casi al borde de la histeria.

- el lo hizo pensando que era lo mejor para todos

-pues es una lástima que tu hijo tenga un concepto tan herrado de lo que es correcto y es aun más triste que lo dejaras cometer una estupidez por la que muchos sufrieron y para completar lo defiendes – sin decir más entre en la habitación en donde se encontraban mi hija y su novio.

**RENESMEE POV **

Me quede un rato mas hablando con Jacob mientras mi mama salía de la habitación con Carlisle. Unos 20 minutos después apareció mi mama con cara de haber visto al diablo en persona, detrás de ella entro Carlisle con cara confusa, no quise preguntar nada.

Diez minutos después ya estábamos en la puerta del hospital, entonces Jake nos invito a su casa, yo no quería ir en carro, así que Jake se transformo y me llevo, y mi mama iba corriendo a la par con nosotros, o eso creo, ya que íbamos tan rápido que no me di cuenta ni de donde estábamos, cuando por fin paramos, y no digo por fin porque hubiera sido mucho rato, sino porque casi me muero del susto de lo rápido que íbamos, ya se, soy hija de un, digo dos vampiros, pero mi mama nunca me quiso dar paseos, por más que le rogué, y ahora estoy agradecida de que nunca me haya hecho caso.

Cuando llegamos a una casa en… bueno la verdad es que solo sé que estábamos en la Push, pero no sé exactamente por donde, el caso es que habían varias personas esperando, casi todos eran hombres, solo había una mujer, ella tenía la cara marcada por unas horrendas cicatrices, entonces recordé que Jacob me había dicho que los lobos eran muy inestables, y que si cambiaban al lado de alguien podrían lastimarlo, por lo que supuse que esa muchacha, que todavía tenía una gran belleza, había sido lastimada por uno de ellos. Me dispuse a ver bien quienes estaban, y me sorprendí al ver que distinguía a muchos, estaban Paul, el novio de la hermana de Jacob, Quil, Sam, Seth, y otros que no se quienes eran, nadie dijo nada, pero entonces la muchacha decidió romper el silencio, y yo di gracias a dios por eso:

-no sean maleducados, saluden a su hermano y a sus invitadas. Mucho gusto yo soy Emily

-Renesmee Carlie

-Isabella, pero dime bella

-y ¿Cuál de las dos es la vampiro?

Así que ella lo sabe ¿Cómo es que no huye despavorida?

-¿tu… lo…

-sí, lo sé, uno de los privilegios de ser la imprimación de un lobo es saber todo lo que pasa

-así que tu eres la imprimación de…

-Sam

Entonces alguien más llego, esta era una chica, una que no tenia buena cara

-así que aquí está el traidor que es amigo de las sanguijuelas

Jacob se enojo por su comentario y le respondió:

-Leah, cállate, tu sabes que no es así

-como sea, pero eso no significa que no apeste

Dijo está haciendo un ademan de asco con sus manos tapando su nariz

Después de presentarnos a todos Jacob me conto que lea y Seth eran hermanos, y que después de la muerte de su padre ambos se habían convertido, también me conto por que Leah odia todo sobre ser lobo, y quien no odiaría algo que hizo que el amor de su vida se enamorara de su prima, supongo que ya entiendo el porqué de su "buen humor" aunque todos estaban un poco alejados al principio luego se empezaron a acercar más a mí y mi madre, el que más fácil fue de tratar fue Seth, para él no era importante quien era lobo, vampiro o humano, el juzgaba por su forma de ser, supongo que a demás tenía algo que ver el que ya me conociera, pero cuando mi mama conto su historia todos dejaron de estar alejados, y Emily la abrazo, y le dijo:

-bella, yo te admiro demasiado, yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacer tantos sacrificios, no solo renunciaste a tu familia, sino también a tu humanidad solo por ver crecer a tu hija, y además, aun sin que esto fuera necesario, nunca sucumbiste a la sed, quiero que sepas que aquí tienes una amiga, y que puedes venir cuando te apetezca ¿verdad?

Dijo Emily dándole una mirada a Sam como diciendo "más te vale que no me contradigas", nos pusimos a hablar do todo un poco, cuando era un poco más tarde Jacob, mi mama y yo nos fuimos, ya que Jacob nos había invitado a comer a su casa, bueno, más bien me invito a mí, ya que mi mama no comía.

En la casa de Jacob estaña Billy y Rachel, y Paul, que no supe en qué momento se había ido de la casa, un momento estaba hablando con él y Seth, luego fui por unos minutos con Emily y cuando volví Seth estaba hablando con Sam, y Paul por ningún lado.

Rachel estaba preparando la cena, y para asombro de todos, menos mío, mi mama se puso a ayudarle, su asombro fue aun mayor al probar lo bien que cocinaba, durante la cena hablamos mucho de todo un poco, mi mama conto su historia por tercera vez en un día, y aunque no lo dijera, ni nadie más lo notara, yo sabía que eso no le hacía bien, mi mama era muy obstinada respecto al tema de mi papa, y no importa lo que diga, yo se que ella está todavía muy enamorada de mi papa, lo pero de esto es que también se que nunca se le va a quitar, pues mi tía Tanya me conto que los sentimientos de los vampiros no son tan fáciles de cambiar como los de los humanos, en ese momento, al pensar que por culpa mía mi mama estaba recordando todo lo que había sufrido me sentí como una basura, si yo no existiera mi mama nunca se habría escapado de la casa, habría terminado los estudios y se habría graduado, probablemente habría escrito varios libros, pues se que le gusta mucho escribir, pero lo más importante, se habría casado, habría superado a mi padre y sería completamente feliz.

Cuando terminamos de comer volvimos a la casa, esta vez Jacob al notar que me moría del susto de irme de nuevo como llegamos me llevo en su carro.

OxO

Odio los lunes, la verdad no quiero ir al colegio, después de tener el sábado más loco de mi vida el domingo lo pase en la playa con mi novio el licántropo, mi nueva amiga humana, su novio también licántropo, y mi cuñada y su novio, otro licántropo. Pero bueno, sea como sea me bañe, me vestí y me cepille los dientes, era muy tarde así que no quise desayunar, aunque con esto me gane un regaño de mi mamá.

En el colegio rondaba el rumor de que cinco chicos nuevos habían llegado, pero no era nada confirmado, y no pensé nada, hasta que a mi clase de psicología, llegaron dos nuevos estudiantes, eran muy hermosos, y la profesora los hizo presentarse antes de pasar a sentarse:

-soy Emmett Cullen, y ella es Rosalie hale, mi novia, soy hijo adoptivo junto con Edward y Alice del doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, y rose y su hermanos Jasper son sobrinos de Esme

¡¿Qué? Yo no puedo tener tan mala suerte.

Pero de nuevo me equivoque y en grande, como en la única mesa en la que quedaban asientos libres era la mía, la profesora les indico sentarse a mi lado. La clase iba normal, cuando paso algo que me hizo querer morirme, mi madre sin saber nada de quienes estaban aquí llego:

-señorita Swan, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡¿bella?

Grito Emmett, quien no salía de su sorpresa, y la abrazo

-e e Emmett ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso no importa, que haces tú aquí

-lo mismo me pregunto yo señorita Swan, le dije que su hermana no puede salir de clases cada vez que usted quiera hablar con ella, asa que o entra usted a recibir clases junto con su amigo, que por cierto esta sentad en la misma mesa que su hermana, o se queda afuera

Mi mama entro, en su cara note su preocupación, pero se sentó a mi lado como si nada, entonces Emmett empezó a mirarme muy extraño, yo no sabía que decir, entonces hice lo mas estúpido del mundo

-si quieres beber mi sangre, creo que es mejor que disimules

Su cara se mostro mas confundida, con esto lo único que deje en claro era que no solo sabia sobre la existencia de los vampiros, sino que además, sabía que ellos lo eran

-creo que debemos hablar todos más tarde

Y con esto Emmett se calló.


	4. los malaventurados no lloran

**REENCUENTROS **

Fue suficiente el verla tan mal, su aspecto me entristeció al instante, y me hozo entender que no importa lo que pase, siempre sentiría lo mismo por ella, entonces Seth me dijo por medio de sus pensamientos que me apoyaba, igual que los demás, pero entonces Leah se puso en contra de todos, y fue la única que se atrevió a decirme que era un idiota por estar dispuesto a emparentar con vampiros, pero entonces Sam, Seth, y los demás la regañaron, yo no quería seguir escuchando a mi manada, además Renesmee no se veía bien, entonces decidí transformarme de nuevo.

-ten

Bella me pasó ropa para que me vistiera, teniendo en cuenta que yo por ser tan impulsivo había dañando toda mi ropa, me toco conformarme con lo que me pasó, todo tenía un horrible olor, pero qué más da. Al salir a la sala me encontré con la escena más extraña del mundo, bella estaba al lado de nessie, estaba sollozando, se podía ver que si tuviera lagrimas estarían en toda su cara, el verla así, me hizo pensar que no era mala, si se preocupaba tanto por su hija, si no tuviera ese olor tan empalagoso, hasta creería que es una humana.

Esperamos y después de 10 minutos la llevamos al hospital, al llegar a urgencias nos mandaron directo a una habitación para que esperáramos al repente un apestoso olor empezó a quemar mi nariz, como si no fuera suficiente con tener a Bella tan cerca cuando por la puerta apareció un doctor leyendo algo que creo debe ser la historia clínica de nessie

-buenas tardes soy el doctor - dijo levantando la cara-cu…

-Carlisle -dijo Bella con un tono de voz que mesclaba el asombro y el miedo mientras yo grite:

**-¡CULLEN!- **con desprecio en mi voz

-¿Bella?, ¿eres tú?

Bella se veía asustada, pero respondió

-si

-pero ¿Qué…

-ahora lo importante es mi… hermana

-eh..si

Entonces se dispuso a examinarla

-¿Qué le paso?

-no creo que sea conveniente decírtelo

Entonces intervine, por más que no me hiciera gracia, sabía que a él le podía contar la verdad, y que así ayudaría más rápido a nessie

-se desmallo cuando entre en fase en frente de ellas

- y ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-no creo que sea de su incumbencia, ahora por favor podría decirnos que le pasa a nessie

Después de un rato, nessie se despertó, no fue necesario decir nada, le di un beso, y al ella corresponderme supe que me había perdonado, luego tendríamos que hablar y contarnos toda la verdad, pero en ese momento lo importante era ella, cuando el chupasangre se fue bella le dijo

-Carlie, tu doctor, es Carlisle Cullen

-¿Cullen?, ¿como mi papá?

-sí, exactamente, es tu abuelo, ¿recuerdas que te hable de ellos?

-si

-entenderé si los quieres ver, y ser parte de su familia

-mi única familia además de ti son los Denali, ellos no son nada mío, si a mi padre no le importo lo que te hacia dejándote sola y embarazada, entonces a mi no me importa lo que él quiera

-hija, el no lo sabía, una cosa es que yo no quiera ser parte de su vida y otra que tu no lo seas

¿Qué me perdí? ¿Por qué nessie no quería saber nada de… su… familia?, pero antes de que preguntara algo me respondieron, me contaron toda la historia, por primera vez en mi vida sentí lastima de un vampiro, y odie más que nunca a los Cullen, también me explicaron que no debía decir nada sobre que bella no era su hermana sino su madre, y después me preguntaron sobre mí.les conté sobre cómo empezó todo, las historias las asombraron, al conocer el tratado pensaron que no podían ir nunca a la Push, peor entonces yo les dije que nessie como mi imprimación tenía derecho a ir –si, les conté que era mi imprimación, y no solo lo entendieron, creo que hasta bella se puso feliz- y le dije a bella que ya que ella no era una Cullen sería bienvenida en la Push, ya que no rompería el tratado.

La sanguijuela volvió a entrar diciendo que dentro de poco podríamos llevarnos a nessie pero que necesitaba que Bella firmara unos papeles así que salieron de la habitación.

**BELLA POV**

Después de firmar los papeles para la salida de nessie nos dirigíamos Carlisle y yo a la habitación cuando de repente pregunto

-Bella ¿Cómo es que tu…

No lo deje terminar, ya que era obvio que era lo que iba a decir, yo respondí:

-la madre de Renesmee murió mientras la daba a luz así que yo la crie como mi hermana pero estuve a punto de morir así que le pedí a… así que pedí que me convirtieran, yo no quería dejarla sola y aquí estoy

-¿Por qué Renesmee?

-por que a pesar de todo ustedes siempre fueron como mis segundos padres y no tienen la culpa de tener un idiota como hijo

-Bella hay muchas cosas que tú no entenderías

-¿Qué no entendería? No lo justifiques, sea lo que sea nada le da el derecho de haberme utilizado, de haberme humillado de esa manera, Carlisle me grito en la cara que nunca me quiso y que no tenia caso seguir fingiendo y ¡¿tú me dices que no entendería? –le grite casi al borde de la histeria.

- el lo hizo pensando que era lo mejor para todos

-pues es una lástima que tu hijo tenga un concepto tan herrado de lo que es correcto y es aun más triste que lo dejaras cometer una estupidez por la que muchos sufrieron y para completar lo defiendes – sin decir más entre en la habitación en donde se encontraban mi hija y su novio.

**RENESMEE POV **

Me quede un rato mas hablando con Jacob mientras mi mama salía de la habitación con Carlisle. Unos 20 minutos después apareció mi mama con cara de haber visto al diablo en persona, detrás de ella entro Carlisle con cara confusa, no quise preguntar nada.

Diez minutos después ya estábamos en la puerta del hospital, entonces Jake nos invito a su casa, yo no quería ir en carro, así que Jake se transformo y me llevo, y mi mama iba corriendo a la par con nosotros, o eso creo, ya que íbamos tan rápido que no me di cuenta ni de donde estábamos, cuando por fin paramos, y no digo por fin porque hubiera sido mucho rato, sino porque casi me muero del susto de lo rápido que íbamos, ya se, soy hija de un, digo dos vampiros, pero mi mama nunca me quiso dar paseos, por más que le rogué, y ahora estoy agradecida de que nunca me haya hecho caso.

Cuando llegamos a una casa en… bueno la verdad es que solo sé que estábamos en la Push, pero no sé exactamente por donde, el caso es que habían varias personas esperando, casi todos eran hombres, solo había una mujer, ella tenía la cara marcada por unas horrendas cicatrices, entonces recordé que Jacob me había dicho que los lobos eran muy inestables, y que si cambiaban al lado de alguien podrían lastimarlo, por lo que supuse que esa muchacha, que todavía tenía una gran belleza, había sido lastimada por uno de ellos. Me dispuse a ver bien quienes estaban, y me sorprendí al ver que distinguía a muchos, estaban Paul, el novio de la hermana de Jacob, Quil, Sam, Seth, y otros que no se quienes eran, nadie dijo nada, pero entonces la muchacha decidió romper el silencio, y yo di gracias a dios por eso:

-no sean maleducados, saluden a su hermano y a sus invitadas. Mucho gusto yo soy Emily

-Renesmee Carlie

-Isabella, pero dime bella

-y ¿Cuál de las dos es la vampiro?

Así que ella lo sabe ¿Cómo es que no huye despavorida?

-¿tu… lo…

-sí, lo sé, uno de los privilegios de ser la imprimación de un lobo es saber todo lo que pasa

-así que tu eres la imprimación de…

-Sam

Entonces alguien más llego, esta era una chica, una que no tenia buena cara

-así que aquí está el traidor que es amigo de las sanguijuelas

Jacob se enojo por su comentario y le respondió:

-Leah, cállate, tu sabes que no es así

-como sea, pero eso no significa que no apeste

Dijo está haciendo un ademan de asco con sus manos tapando su nariz

Después de presentarnos a todos Jacob me conto que lea y Seth eran hermanos, y que después de la muerte de su padre ambos se habían convertido, también me conto por que Leah odia todo sobre ser lobo, y quien no odiaría algo que hizo que el amor de su vida se enamorara de su prima, supongo que ya entiendo el porqué de su "buen humor" aunque todos estaban un poco alejados al principio luego se empezaron a acercar más a mí y mi madre, el que más fácil fue de tratar fue Seth, para él no era importante quien era lobo, vampiro o humano, el juzgaba por su forma de ser, supongo que a demás tenía algo que ver el que ya me conociera, pero cuando mi mama conto su historia todos dejaron de estar alejados, y Emily la abrazo, y le dijo:

-bella, yo te admiro demasiado, yo no hubiera sido capaz de hacer tantos sacrificios, no solo renunciaste a tu familia, sino también a tu humanidad solo por ver crecer a tu hija, y además, aun sin que esto fuera necesario, nunca sucumbiste a la sed, quiero que sepas que aquí tienes una amiga, y que puedes venir cuando te apetezca ¿verdad?

Dijo Emily dándole una mirada a Sam como diciendo "más te vale que no me contradigas", nos pusimos a hablar do todo un poco, cuando era un poco más tarde Jacob, mi mama y yo nos fuimos, ya que Jacob nos había invitado a comer a su casa, bueno, más bien me invito a mí, ya que mi mama no comía.

En la casa de Jacob estaña Billy y Rachel, y Paul, que no supe en qué momento se había ido de la casa, un momento estaba hablando con él y Seth, luego fui por unos minutos con Emily y cuando volví Seth estaba hablando con Sam, y Paul por ningún lado.

Rachel estaba preparando la cena, y para asombro de todos, menos mío, mi mama se puso a ayudarle, su asombro fue aun mayor al probar lo bien que cocinaba, durante la cena hablamos mucho de todo un poco, mi mama conto su historia por tercera vez en un día, y aunque no lo dijera, ni nadie más lo notara, yo sabía que eso no le hacía bien, mi mama era muy obstinada respecto al tema de mi papa, y no importa lo que diga, yo se que ella está todavía muy enamorada de mi papa, lo pero de esto es que también se que nunca se le va a quitar, pues mi tía Tanya me conto que los sentimientos de los vampiros no son tan fáciles de cambiar como los de los humanos, en ese momento, al pensar que por culpa mía mi mama estaba recordando todo lo que había sufrido me sentí como una basura, si yo no existiera mi mama nunca se habría escapado de la casa, habría terminado los estudios y se habría graduado, probablemente habría escrito varios libros, pues se que le gusta mucho escribir, pero lo más importante, se habría casado, habría superado a mi padre y sería completamente feliz.

Cuando terminamos de comer volvimos a la casa, esta vez Jacob al notar que me moría del susto de irme de nuevo como llegamos me llevo en su carro.

OxO

Odio los lunes, la verdad no quiero ir al colegio, después de tener el sábado más loco de mi vida el domingo lo pase en la playa con mi novio el licántropo, mi nueva amiga humana, su novio también licántropo, y mi cuñada y su novio, otro licántropo. Pero bueno, sea como sea me bañe, me vestí y me cepille los dientes, era muy tarde así que no quise desayunar, aunque con esto me gane un regaño de mi mamá.

En el colegio rondaba el rumor de que cinco chicos nuevos habían llegado, pero no era nada confirmado, y no pensé nada, hasta que a mi clase de psicología, llegaron dos nuevos estudiantes, eran muy hermosos, y la profesora los hizo presentarse antes de pasar a sentarse:

-soy Emmett Cullen, y ella es Rosalie hale, mi novia, soy hijo adoptivo junto con Edward y Alice del doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, y rose y su hermanos Jasper son sobrinos de Esme

¡¿Qué? Yo no puedo tener tan mala suerte.

Pero de nuevo me equivoque y en grande, como en la única mesa en la que quedaban asientos libres era la mía, la profesora les indico sentarse a mi lado. La clase iba normal, cuando paso algo que me hizo querer morirme, mi madre sin saber nada de quienes estaban aquí llego:

-señorita Swan, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡¿bella?

Grito Emmett, quien no salía de su sorpresa, y la abrazo

-e e Emmett ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso no importa, que haces tú aquí

-lo mismo me pregunto yo señorita Swan, le dije que su hermana no puede salir de clases cada vez que usted quiera hablar con ella, asa que o entra usted a recibir clases junto con su amigo, que por cierto esta sentad en la misma mesa que su hermana, o se queda afuera

Mi mama entro, en su cara note su preocupación, pero se sentó a mi lado como si nada, entonces Emmett empezó a mirarme muy extraño, yo no sabía que decir, entonces hice lo mas estúpido del mundo

-si quieres beber mi sangre, creo que es mejor que disimules

Su cara se mostro mas confundida, con esto lo único que deje en claro era que no solo sabia sobre la existencia de los vampiros, sino que además, sabía que ellos lo eran

-creo que debemos hablar todos más tarde

Y con esto Emmett se calló.


	5. reunion

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de la única, inigualable stephenie meyer, pero la historia, ez mia y de mi hermana, azi ke ¡no la vayan a kopiar!**

**REUNION**

Mi pobre niña me evito todo el día, pude darme cuenta que se asusto, probablemente creyó que la regañaría o que me enojaría con ella por meter la pata con Emmett, pero conociendo a Emmett, ni cuenta se debe haber dado de nada, además, no es como si hubiera dicho que era mi hija. Estaba muy preocupada, pues no sabía donde se había ido, hasta que Jacob tuvo la gentileza de llamarme a decirme que estaba con ella, al parecer se entero de que había quedado de hablar con los Cullen, y sería mucho más fácil hacerlo si estoy sola, luego tendría que practicar mucho para cubrir a nessie con mi escudo y que así nadie sepa la verdad.

Hoy a la hora del almuerzo los vi a todos juntos, fue muy extraño, era como repetir los primeros días de clase en Seattle de mi vida humana, cuando ellos se sentaban solos, y no le dirigían la palabra a nadie, pero ahora había una gran diferencia, yo sabía la razón de su soledad, era la misma razón de la mía, solo que yo no era una cobarde que abandona todo cuando decide que ya no "quiere" algo.

Me encontraba en frente de mí carro, tenía un gran dilema, si lo llevaba sería más fácil no salir huyendo, pero si necesitaba huir, no podría, tendría que volver a llevármelo, Renesmee no me perdonaría por dejarlo en ningún lugar, finalmente decidí ir corriendo, es más fácil, y me tranquiliza un poco, eso no significa que no estoy muerta del miedo.

"ok, bella, respira, tu puedes" me dije mentalmente al encontrarme a unos escasos metros de la casa de mis pesadillas, esto no sería nada fácil, pero tendría que engañar a todos, sin mencionar que cuando viera a Edward, sería lo más difícil de toda mi vida el no comérmelo a besos, o matarlo a puñetazos, mi mente y mi corazón estaban divididos por igual ante estas dos opciones.

-¡BELLA!

-hola Alice

Era obvio, ¿quién mas gritaría aun cuando sabes que te pueden oír si solo susurras?

-creí que no vendrías, estabas muy indecisa, te vi cambiar de rumbo, de hora, y de forma de llegada muchas veces, pero eso no importa, ya estás aquí, y estamos muy felices de verte.

Cuando ya estaba a un pelito de devolverme, vi a una persona que me hizo cambiar de opinión solo con una mirada, Esme era la persona más tierna y maternal que había conocido, cuando Renesmee nació solo deseaba poder ser la mitad de lo buena madre que es Esme, y al verla recordé que el nombre de mi hija tenía una razón de ser muy importante.

-hola

Me sentí como la nueva del colegio, la que le da vergüenza hablar y que se sienta en una esquina sin hablar con nadie, pero entonces Esme me abrazo, y mi miedo y mis dudas, mis rencores y mis ansias se desvanecieron por un momento. Luego los brazos que me agarraban fuerte dejaron de ser los de Esme, estos eran más grandes, y muy fuertes, Emmett, nadie se podría imaginar lo mucho que extrañe a este oso juguetón, el fue mi amigo, y muchas veces me protegió, y me salvo de caídas que pudieron ser fatales.

-te extrañe muchísimo enana

-y yo a ti oso loco

-ya no te sonrojas ¿verdad?, eso lo voy a extrañar

-¿así que solo te gustaba mi sonrojo eh?

-hermanita linda, aunque lo que más me gustaba era tu sonrojo, te quiero y estoy muy feliz de verte

-bueno, ya no mas, la meloseria ya está muy pasada

Como siempre Rosalie tenía que arruinarlo todo

-¿celosa hermanita?

Preguntó Jasper con suspicacia en su voz

-¿yo? ¿Estás loco o qué?

-sabes muy bien que sé mejor que tu como te sientes

A sí, ya me acuerdo, cuando era humana me contaron los dones de Alice y Jasper, pero quede tan fascinada con lo de ver el futuro que no recordé que Jasper siente y manipula las emociones, eso podría ser un problema, mi escudo no es físico así que no me protegerá, ¿y si me hace sentir tan confiada que termino diciendo toda la verdad?, no, ni que fuera boba, yo sé muy bien que no puedo hacer eso, además, eso solo lo puede decidir Renesmee, ella ya tiene la edad suficiente como para decidir si tener o no a su padre en su vida, unos años atrás yo habría puesto resistencia a esa idea, pero no quería estar arrepentida siempre de no dejar a mi hija tener una familia mientras le sea posible, ahora que tiene a Jacob estoy segura que desistirá de la idea de que la convierta, eso me quita un gran peso de encima, ahora vivirá, tendrá una familia, y morirá, todo lo necesario para ser feliz.

Rosalie se quedo callada, al parecer Jasper tenía razón, ¿pero es que está loca? ¿Celos? ¿de mi?, por favor, si Rosalie es hermosa, que idiota, pero no me importo, estaba más preocupada viendo de reojo una esquina de la sala, a simple vista cualquiera diría que deberían iluminar mas esa esquina, pero yo podía ver perfectamente, estaba oscura porque quien estaba ahí no quería ser perturbado, pero en un casa de vampiros, eso es imposible, seguía igual que antes, cuando lo vi en el instituto no tuve tiempo de detallarlo, pero se veía hermoso, como siempre, mi dios griego, corrijo, el no era mío, nunca lo fue.

-bella, ¿no crees que nos debes una explicación?

-¿por qué?

-primero, eres vampiro, segundo, no te alimentas de humanos, y tercero y aun mas importante, tienes una hermana, que sabe que somos vampiros

-Alice, eso no importa, si soy vampiro ¿y qué hay con eso?

-¿Cómo que "que hay con eso"?, bella, eso es algo muy impor…

-no, eso no cambia nada, no es nada importante, sigo siendo alguien que conocieron, estuvieron con migo un tiempo, y luego, me olvidaron, así, simple fácil, sin importancia. Y en cuanto a mi hermana, ella no es familia mía, su madre murió al dar a luz, y como yo no podía ser su madre, ya que cuando creciera sería extraño, fui su hermana, y es obvio que no le puedo ocultar la vedad.

Ahora la curiosidad de Alice se notaba también en los demás, entonces Emmett pregunto

-¿Quién te convirtió?, y ¿Por qué tu hermana se llama Renesmee?, y lo más importante, ¿estás enojada con nosotros?

-no importa quién me convirtió

-fueron los Denali

-¿co- como lo sabes?

Como es posible que Edward supiera eso, es extraño, no era posible, Tanya me dijo que cuando estuvo de visita cerraron sus mentes, así que no era posible que lo supiera, ¿o sí?

-hace algunos años, escuche a Kate y Garrett discutiendo sobre que yo tenía derecho a saber la verdad, y que nessie también…

-esos dos me van a oír, me las pagaran

Susurre para mí misma, aunque todos escucharon perfectamente

-¿de qué verdad estaban hablando?

No sabía que decir, no estaba preparada para esa pregunta, tenía que pensar en algo rápido

-que soy vampiro, Tanya me conto cuando ustedes estuvieron de visita, era solo eso

-pero entonces ¿Por qué dijeron que nessie también merecía saber la verdad?

-es que cuando eso nessie creía que yo era su hermana, y que era humana, poco después le conté

-bueno, no me has terminado de responder a mí, ¿a qué se debe el nombre de tu hermana?, y ¿sigues enojada?

-mi hermana se llama así, porque ustedes siempre fueron mi familia, no es su culpa que uno de ustedes sea el mayor de todos los idiotas habidos y por haber, en realidad su nombre completo es Renesmee Carlie Swan, Renesmee como Renee y Esme, y Carlie, como Carlisle y Charlie.

-bueno, creo que eso da respuesta a la última pregunta de mi tan imprudente hermano, no estás enojada, no con todos nosotros

-cierto

-pero, bella, si supieras la verdad, no estarías enojada con ninguno

-Alice, si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga, y que no me enoje contigo, deja ese tema quieto, nada me hará cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas, y eso va para todos, ni Esme podría hacerme pensar diferente.

-está bien, no insistiré, por ahora. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

-en la Push

-¿Qué?

-sí, la iré a buscar en unas horas, todavía puede pasar un rato allá, así se divierte un poco

-bella, ¿es que no lo sabes…

Antes de que Alice terminara de hablar, Carlisle intervino, les conto el incidente de cuando nos dimos cuenta de todo sobre Jacob, entonces por primera vez Jasper se dirigió a mi

-¿entonces la dejas salir con un perro?

-no, la dejo ser novia de un lobo, atento, dulce y que la cuida, y que le ha quitado la estúpida idea de la cabeza de que la convierta en vampiro

-¿Por qué te parece tan descabellada esa idea?

Nunca lograría entender a Alice, su pregunta era una pregunta retorica, al menos para mí, no le deseaba a mi hija esta maldición, entonces le respondí

-nessie tiene derecho a tener una familia

Entonces Rosalie intervino, no descortésmente, esta vez me apoyaba, lo cual me pareció muy extraño

-sí, no debería sacrificar el poder tener una familia, hijos, nietos, y morir, feliz, con un esposo que la ame más que a nada; y menos por una vida de soledad eterna

Bueno, este era un lado de Rosalie que no conocía, y la verdad me estaba empezando a caer bien

-sabes bella, creo que ahora rose no solo no te odia, creo que hasta le caes bien

Dijo Jasper unos segundos después

-el sentimiento es mutuo

-¿por qué no nos buscaste en todo este tiempo?

No quería responder, esta pregunta era "la pregunta" no podía decirles que era por temor a que nessie prefiriera estar con su padre que conmigo, tampoco que seguía enamorada de Edward y no estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo, y mucho menos que lo culpaba de todo lo malo que me había pasado, si él nunca se hubiera ido, yo nunca me habría escapado, mi hija habría nacido en un hospital, y yo no sería vampiro.

-Emmett, solo no vi ningún motivo para hacerlo, eso es todo

Hablamos un rato mas, me sentía cada vez mas cómoda, cuando se hizo más tarde y dije que me iba, rose me acompaño afuera, me parecía muy extraño, sobre todo porque no dejo que Alice, ni Emmett nos acompañaran, pero eso no era importante, o eso pensé, hasta que ya estábamos mas lejos de la casa, ella paro, y me dijo

-no te creo

-¿de qué hablas?

-nessie, ella no puede ser adoptada, se parece mucho a ti

-eso no significa nada

Ya me estaba asustando ¿y si me había descubierto?, pero seguiría con mi versión de los hechos hasta el final, o hasta ver que puedo confiar en Rosalie lo suficiente para que lo sepa todo

-también se parece a Edward, además, ella te quiere mucho, te respeta y te hace caso

-soy la única familia que conoce

-su nombre, se lo pusiste tu, sabes muy bien que si su madre fuera otra ella tendría el nombre que su madre planeo, y además, no habrías hecho el sacrificio de cuidar una humana siendo neófita si no fuera muy importante para ti

Mi cara reflejaba el temor que tenia de que las palabras de Rosalie llegaran a los oídos de Edward, pero no, no me dejaría vencer así de fácil, pero entonces Rosalie noto mi preocupación y añadió

-Edward no lo sabrá si no quieres que sea así, pero no intentes mentirme, no te voy a creer.


	6. ¿es que acaso no existen los secretos?

**Disclaimer: zoy Stephenie Meyer reencarnada, ¿ze lo creen?, es obvio k no, pero aunque no zon nuestros los personajes la trama si lo es, así k no se vale copiarla**

**¿ES QUE ACASO NO EXISTEN LOS SECRETOS?**

No pensé que nadie llegaría a estar cerca de la verdad, y el hecho de que fuera Rosalie quien lo descubriera me dejo boquiabierta, pero eso no fue lo que más me desconcertó, fue su actitud respecto a esta, por más que lo intento no encuentro la razón que podría tener para apoyarme a mí y no a su hermano.

No sabía si decirle que tenía razón o si seguirlo negando, entonces ella me aclaro las dudas que tenia

-no te culpo, pero ya no intentes negarlo, no entiendo cómo es que nadie más lo vio, ella se parece a ti…. Y a Edward

Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, era obvio que la habría escuchado aun varios metros de distancia, pero no dije nada sobre esto, me sentía mal, era como si mi mayor miedo estuviera frente a mí, podría perder todo lo que me importaba en la vida, mi hija era lo único por lo que no me había convertido en un ser despiadado, y también era la razón por la que seguía aferrándome a los pocos recuerdos que tenía como humana, quería sentir que era parte de ella, no podía arriesgarme a nada.

-Rosalie… yo… por favor…

-ya te dije que no tenias motivos para preocuparte, no le diré a Edward nada, pero… ¿Renesmee sabe todo?

- si te refieres a quien es su padre, si lo sabe, pero también sabe como terminamos

-¿le darías la oportunidad a Renesmee de estar con su padre?

-sí, no soy nadie para evitarlo, pero ella no lo quiere perdonar, y aunque yo le he explicado muchas veces que Edward no sabía de su existencia cuando me dejo ella sigue insistiendo en que no quiere tener nada que ver con él. Y no la culpo, a demás, están los Denalis, ellos también culpan a Edward, y a diferencia de Renesmee ellos si tienen motivos, rose, prométeme que no dirás lo que te voy a contar

-claro que no lo hare, una promesa conlleva a la otra, ¿no?

-si… cuando Edward se fue yo ya sabía que estaba embarazada, y no quería estar más en Seattle, entonces decidí irme, fui a Alaska, Tanya me encontró, y entre todos los Denalis me cuidaron durante mi embarazo, cuando Renesmee nació hubieron varias complicaciones y yo le pedí a Tanya que me convirtiera, casi no lo logro, pero la convencí, Tanya es la madrina de Renesmee, y es quien, además de mi, mas se preocupa por ella, y siempre hemos estado en contacto, para ella es culpa de Edward que yo me convirtiera, y también es su culpa que Renesmee este "sola"…

No me dejo continuar, intervino con algo que nunca pensé escuchar

-Tanya tiene razón, si Edward hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para contarte la verdad nada de esto habría pasado, y mi sobrina habría crecido rodeada de una familia que la querría y la cuidaría todo el tiempo…. Y posiblemente no estaría enamorada de un perro pulgoso

No pude evitar reírme ante su último comentario, era como escuchar el opuesto de Jake, aunque no me divertían mucho las broas de Jake siempre me alegraban un poco, pero las de Rosalie, esas no me molestaban, y me divertían mucho.

-gracias

Eso fue todo lo que pude y quise decir, no fue necesario nada mas, rose en unos pocos minutos paso de odiada a adorada por mi parte.

OxO

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?

-¡Renesmee Carlie Swan!, no me hables así, soy tu madre y me debes respetar

-pues… ash…. Es que…. En que pensaste… ¿no cuenta mi opinión?... parece que todavía tuvieras diez años, y te creyeras cualquier cosa que te dicen

-no, no me creo cualquier cosa, pero sé que rose estaba diciendo la verdad

-bueno, sí, lo que tu días, pero ¿Por qué esperaste todo el fin de semana para contármelo?

-es que no sabía si decirte o no, pero luego pensé que sería más fácil si tu sabias que Rosalie sabe la verdad, a demás, ella quiere conocerte

- ya me conoce

-pero no como su sobrina

-ni lo hará. Para conocerme como su sobrina yo tendría que aceptar ser hija de Edward, y aunque sea _biológicamente _mi padre, nunca estuvo para mí, lo que significa que no es mi padre, ni rose mi tía, ¿entendido?

-no, no está _entendido_, mas te vale que te comportes y que dejes toda esa rabia y rebeldía de lado, Rosalie merece una oportunidad y tu se la vas a dar

-pero…

-pero nada, si yo lo digo me obedeces y listo

-nunca habías sido así, te comportas como que fueras

-¿tu madre?, pues adivina que, lo soy, y me tienes que obedecer

-eres… eres…

-piensa bien antes de decir algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir

-no porque quieras que los Cullen te vean de una manera tienes que volverte la perfectamente insoportable madre

-te dije que pensaras bien lo que ibas a decir

-¿Qué?, ¿me vas a pegar?

-sabes, la que ha cambiado eres tú, y para mal, creo que es mejor si nos vamos de aquí, este lugar lo único que nos ha traído son problemas, tanto entre nosotras como con los demás

-tú no puedes hacerme eso

-no solo puedo, lo hare

-pero…

-tu dirás… o te comportas o nos vamos

-está bien, lo que tu digas

-y le darás una oportunidad a Rosalie

-pero…

-ningún pero, o quieres que…

-¡no!, está bien, le daré una oportunidad a _tía rose_

-tú sabes que no me gusta el sarcasmo, pero por ahora me conformare si haces lo que dijiste

-sí, claro, como sea

Esa noche fue muy larga, todo el tiempo pensé en Renesmee, en su reacción, y en mi amenaza, que aunque fue un poco improvisada, no puedo negar que la idea me gusta mucho, irme lejos, no ver a los Cullen, que la relación entre nosotras dos vuelva a ser la de antes, si, es idea animaría a cualquiera.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando me di cuenta eran las dos de la mañana, Salí a cazar, ya llevaba una semana completa sin cazar y no quería arriesgarme, llegue a casa a las seis, Renesmee se estaba terminando de organizar para ir al instituto, seguí su ejemplo y me fui a bañar.

Cuando llegamos al instituto me lleve una sorpresa gigante, en medio del parqueadero, estaban todos los Cullen, parados, y era obvio que estaban esperándonos, me temí lo peor, y como si esto no fuera suficiente escuche a mi hija decir

-te lo dije

-no creo que lo sepan

-puedes engañarte a ti, pero no a mi

-ya lo veras

En realidad solo una muy pequeña parte de mi creía lo que estaba diciendo, pero esa parte era orgullosa y obstinada, era consciente de que me estaba comportando como una adolescente, y no como su madre, pero no me importaba, cuando me pongo así no hay nada que me haga cambiar de idea, a menos de que me prueben que estoy equivocada.

-hola

Saludo la duende hiperactiva, luego me abrazo, y después, muy inesperadamente, abrazo a Renesmee, no se cual cara estaba más confusa, la de Renesmee, la de Emmett, la de Jasper, o la mía.

-¿mm?

-¿Qué?, ¿es que no las puedo saludar?

-Alice, no me conoces

-o, si te conozco, eres Renesmee Carlie Swan, la hermana de mi mejor amiga, y mi futura ex-ex-cuñada

Al ver la cara de todos me di cuenta que no era la única que no entendió el comentario de Alice, por lo que ella también lo noto, y entonces aclaró

-quiero decir, después de que bella sepa la verdad, ella volverá a estar con Edward

-eso no va a suceder

Mi hija me quito las palabras de la boca

-nunca, jamás la dejaría ser tan estúpida

Entonces Rosalie cometió una estupidez

-deberías aprender a respetar los deseos de tu madre

Mi cara, junto con la de todos los demás se desencajo, hasta Rosalie era consciente de que había cometido un error, yo reaccioné rápido y cubrí su mente y la de Renesmee con mi escudo, y rose y Renesmee, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo también supieron qué hacer, gracias a dios

-ella no es mi madre

-a lo que me refiero, es que ella te crio, y la deberías respetar, es como si fuera tu madre ¿o no?

-sí, claro

Nadie más dijo nada, todos se fueron a clase, pero Alice se quedo cerca de mi

-eso estuvo muy cerca

-¿de qué hablas?

-bella, ¿qué parte de "veo el futuro" no has entendido?, vi la conversación que tuviste con Rosalie

-y ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-aunque no culpo a Edward como lo hace rose, sigo creyendo que es importante respetar las decisiones que toma cada persona, y no hablo de tus decisiones, sino de las de mi sobrina, ella es la que se ve más afectada con esta situación y es la única que puede decidir si decir todo o no

Bueno, o ya todos tenían como mínimo cien años, o eran muy maduros para su edad, porque no me explico cómo es que se lo tomaron tan bien, y no solo me a poyan, sino que además me entienden, creo que me gane la lotería

-no sabes lo difícil que ha sido mantener mi mente ocupada con trivialidades solo para que Edward no se enterara, ¡tuve que pensar en gente sin estilo!

Creo que juzgue muy pronto a Alice, aunque tuviera reacciones de adulta, seguía teniendo reacciones dignas de una adolescente malcriada, pero me hacia reír, y pude comprobar que seguía siendo mi mejor amiga

-si quieres también te puedo cubrir con mi escudo, mientras estamos en el instituto, o cerca, pero en tu casa te las tendrás que arreglar tu sola

-bueno, pero como todo el fin de semana me aburrí mucho, tengo la solución perfecta

¡O, no!, conociendo a Alice eso solo significa una cosa, y no quiero ser obligada a esa clase de tortura

-no te preocupes, no hablo de compras, pero no comprendo cómo es que después de tanto tiempo sigues con tu aberración al hobbie de los dioses, pero eso no importa, por ahora claro está, mi idea es muy simple, esta semana, rose y yo _dormiremos_ en tu casa, así no nos tendrás que proteger porque es obvio que Edward no se acercara, y podremos conocer más a nuestra sobrina

-pero

-no digas nada, ya lo vi, será genial, en la hora de descanso llevare nuestras cosas a tu casa, por favor avísale a rose para que no se vaya a nuestra casa en la tarde, sino que vaya directo a la tuya.

-está bien

-ya veras, lo pasaremos de lo mejor

Con Alice el tiempo se me iba volando, cuando menos pensé sonó el timbre, ya tan rápido había pasado una hora, mi siguiente clase era trigonometría, esa clase la compartía con Renesmee, seguí mi camino y me senté en nuestro escritorio habitual, muy alejado de todos los demás, cuando Renesmee llego tenía cara de querer matarme, y eso que todavía no le había contado lo de Alice y su brillante idea, entonces pensé "_que estoy haciendo, ¿Por qué le tengo miedo a mi hija?"_, entonces me relaje, Renesmee se sentó y me miro con una mirada que me respondió mi pregunta mental.

-Renesmee

No me respondió, espere un momento y le dije

-no me importa que estés enojada, ahora me vas a poner atención

Wow, esto salió como de una película, últimamente me estaba convirtiendo en una mama de esas que ponen reglas y castigos, no es que me pareciera algo malo, es solo que es un concepto nuevo para mí, Renee nunca me castigó, como mucho un regaño, y Esme, cuando estaba con ella, todos los Cullen parecían la familia perfecta

-¿ahora qué?

-Alice lo sabe

Su reacción fue muy extraña, no se veía sorprendida para nada, ni enojada, y luego me dijo

-sí, eso se veía venir, pero lo importante es ¿le piensa decir algo a mi _adorado padre_?

-no, pero ella y Rosalie se quedaran esta semana en nuestra casa

-bueno

Mi hija cada vez era mas desconcertante, ahora no solo aceptaba que lo supieran no una sino dos personas, sino que también aceptaba que ellas se quedaran en nuestra casa por toda una semana, posiblemente seria más que eso, y aunque me gustaría saber que la hizo cambiar de opinión tampoco le preguntaría, porque conociéndola volvería a su opinión anterior solo por no ser la que dio su brazo a torcer.

La mañana se paso muy rápido, cuando menos me di cuenta era lo hora de almuerzo, y luego, me tocaría la única clase que compartía con Edward, biología, una ironía, ya que en esa clase fue que nos conocimos. Renesmee estaba haciendo la fila para comer algo, y yo estaba yendo directamente hacia nuestra mesa, cuando vi a rose y Emmett en ella me pareció muy extraño, me dirigí hacia otra mesa pero ellos me detuvieron y me dijeron que me sentara con ellos. Ya que no tendría clases con rose aproveché y le dije sobre la idea de Alice

-rose, Alice me dijo que tu y ella pasaran la semana en mi casa, y así conocerán mas a Renesmee

Pero como siempre Emmett queriendo saberlo todo intervino

-y ¿Por qué quieren conocer a tu hermana?

-pues porque queremos, Emmett, solo queremos ser un poco mas sociables

Al otro lado de la cafetería estaban sentados solos Edward y Jasper, y por lo visto habían escuchado nuestra conversación ya que ambos dijeron

-¿rose? ¿Queriendo ser sociable?

-así que eso era lo que me había estado ocultando Alice

-bueno, yo si sabía que Alice iría, me lo dijo esta mañana, pero no pensé que rose también

-tu esposa puede ser muy persuasiva, seguro fue su idea y no dejo de molestar a rose hasta que ella accedió

Me percate de que no solo yo me había dado cuenta de que nos estaban escuchando, también rose y Emmett lo notaron, y ahora rose estaba muy enojada por lo que dijeron sus hermanos, acto siguiente rose se paró de la mesa, se dirigió muy tranquilamente hacia la mesa Cullen, aunque era obvio por su cara que no estaba para nada tranquila

-¿Qué paso con Rosalie?

-nessie, luego te contamos, por ahora solo mira y disfruta del espectáculo

Emmett demostraba su lado más juguetón, entonces volvimos nuestra atención a Rosalie que ya estaba en frente de Edward y Jasper, entonces tomo sus bandejas de comida, una con cada mano

-ya que no se las van a comer, es mejor no desperdiciar la comida

En ese momento rose les tiro las bandejas de comida, ambos sabían que no podían hacer nada, ya que si se movían muy rápido los demás lo notarían, así que les toco conformarse con taparse un poco la cabeza con las manos, cosa que no sirvió de mucho cuando la pasta llena de salsa empezó a recorrer todos sus cuerpos, no pude evitar reírme, y al lado Emmett y Renesmee estaban carcajeándose como si nunca hubieran visto nada gracioso, aunque había que admitir que esto era demasiado, también que no podía hacer enojar a Rosalie

-espero que no intenten vengarse, porque esto no fue nada, ¿les quedo claro?

-sí, rose

Parecían dos niños regañados, fue aun más chistoso que cuando les tiro la comida, ver el temor en sus caras cuando Rosalie les dijo que eso no había sido nada, eso sí era digno de pagar asiento en primera fila

-por eso la amo tanto

-si Emmett, ahora yo también la amo

-he de decir que pienso lo mismo

Si, era imposible no decirlo, rose era digna de admirar, claro que si yo no hubiera tenido mi escudo para que Edward no supiera nada, probablemente su plan no le habría funcionado. Jasper y Edward salieron de la cafetería para limpiarse, entre las risas a las que ya se sumaba media cafetería, volvió rose, triunfante a sentarse en nuestra mesa.


	7. secretos desvelados

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, ps, solo si no se habían dado cuenta…**

**SECRETOS DESVELADOS**

-si tía, ya van tres meses desde que tía rose y tía allie lo saben todo

-_pero ¿Cómo es que no nos lo contaron? ¿Cómo paso?_

-bueno, tu las conoces mejor que nosotras o ¿no?

-_sí, tienes razón, pero deben estar volviéndolas locas_

-solo un poco, ahora se les ha ocurrido la _maravillosa_ idea de vivir una semana en su casa y una en la nuestra

-_y ¿Qué piensan sobre contarle a Edward?_

-lo mismo que ustedes, que es nuestra decisión, sobre todo la mía. Por cierto, cuando piensas venir a visitarnos, llevamos mucho sin vernos

-_creo que muy pronto, Kate y Garrett están de vacaciones y Laurent e Irina piensan seguirles el ejemplo, así que creo que les dejare la casa a Carmen y Eleazar sola para que se diviertan_

-bueno, nos avisas

_-por supuesto, además quiero conocer a ese perro que se cree digno de salir con mi ahijada_

-prométeme que lo trataras bien

_-Eso depende de que tan bien el me trate a mí, pero sobre todo a ti_

-está bien. Bueno, bye, tengo que irme al instituto

Y le colgué, en realidad estaba más que lista para irme al instituto, y todavía tenía tiempo, es solo que luego tía Tanya se pone sentimental y ya no logro hacer que cuelgue el teléfono

-Renesmee ¿con quién hablabas?

Pregunto mi madre que acababa de entrar a mi habitación y me vio colgando el teléfono

-con Tanya

Respondió mi tía Alice que entro junto con rose

-tía allie, me preguntaron a mí, no a ti

-primero, si yo podía responder no tiene nada de malo hacerlo, y segundo, no me digas tía

-pero si lo eres, eres mi tía

-pero me haces sentir vieja, igual que a rose, a ella tampoco le gusta

Entonces mire a tía rose que apoyaba lo que Alice había dicho con un gesto en su cara, pero yo sabía que tenía más oportunidades de ganar que ellas, puse la misma cara que ponía Alice cada que quería algo, y dije con voz lastimera

-pero si ni a Kate, ni a Irina, ni a Carmen les gusta que las llame así, entonces me siento como que estuviera sola, triste, y sin tías que me…

-eres muy manipuladora

-¿eso significa que funciono?

-eso significa que lo pensaremos

-gracias _tía_ rose

-bueno, sí, es hora de irnos

Nos dirigimos al instituto en el carro de Rosalie, si solo la llamaba tía porque aunque me cae muy bien, una parte de mi, un poco macabra, se siente muy bien molestándolas, es obvio que hay varias razones por las que no las veo exactamente como a unas tías, primero es que nunca estuvieron a mi lado, así que no las conozco muy bien, segundo son muy inmaduras para ciertas cosas, lo que me hace verlas como a cualquier persona de mi edad, lo que me lleva a la tercera razón, se ven tan jóvenes que nadie pensaría ni por error que todas dos ya están bastante creciditas, al menos cronológicamente.

Cuando llegamos, nos esperaban en la entrada, como siempre, Jasper, Emmett, y mí… Edward, nos saludaron muy efusivos, sobre todo Emmett a Rosalie, pero unos segundos después Alice puso una cara de espanto y rabia que yo ya conocía muy bien

-no te vayas a tardar mucho, no quiero que llegues tarde a clase

-no te preocupes bella, a mi me toca clase con ella y no la dejare llegar tarde

No entiendo cómo es que Jasper es así, quien se cree, no es como si pudiera hacer nada, además aunque lo intentara, si me quiero quedar con Jacob él no me podría detener, entonces Rosalie hizo una mueca y se tapo su nariz con la mano

-¡nessie!

Dijo Jacob a modo de saludo mientras me daba un beso

-hola Jacob

-eh… hola bella

-no la demores mucho

-sí, no te tienes que preocupar, además Seth me está esperando

-no es como si antes no lo hubieras tenido esperando por pasar un tiempo más con Renesmee

-ay ya, Jacob y yo entendimos que habrá consecuencias si llego tarde a clases, ahora, por favor, nos dejarían un rato a solas

Todos se fueron, pero mientras me alejaba pude escuchar a Emmett decir que no le gustaba nuestra relación, obviamente estaba influenciado por Rosalie, ya que Emmett era tan juguetón como Jake, y estoy segura que si no fuera por el olor que sienten los unos con respecto a los otros, ellos serian los mejores amigos

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿no te gusta que venga a verte? Porque si hay algún problema me voy de una vez

-no, no se te ocurra irte. Pero me gustaría saber que pasa

-en realidad venía a decirle a Alice que no puedo ir con ustedes al centro comercial este fin de semana

-eso no es cierto, ya hable con Sam, el me dijo que no había nada

-traidor

-vamos, te divertirás, ¿por mi?

-odio que me manipules así

-pero funciona

-si

-lo sabia

-pero es solo por ti

-pero ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

-no quiero soportar su olor en un lugar cerrado, además no es que disfrute mucho de la idea de ver a tu padre todo un día

-el no ira, siempre se niega, sabes que si el fuera yo no iría

-bueno

-ya es hora de que entre a clase

-¿no puedes faltar solo una hora?

-no, Jasper le diría a mama y no estoy de humor para una de sus rabietas, aunque sea justificada

-nos vemos

-bye

-te quiero

-y yo a ti

Fui caminando lentamente hacia el salón debatiéndome entra si devolverme y pasar un buen rato con Jake o ir a clase, pero entonces a medio camino, cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta apareció de la nada Jasper

-ni se te ocurra

-no sé de que hablas

-Alice me dijo que viniera por ti, ella vio que no estarías en clase

-odio su poder

-algún día entenderás que es por tu bien

-no hables como si fueras mi padre, no lo eres

-solo, vamos a clase

-ok

Todo el día paso muy rápido, sin darme cuenta ya era hora de irnos, pero era lógico, ya que todo el tiempo me la pase sumida en mis pensamientos, Jacob era lo principal, pero también estaba en mi mente la salida que Alice había organizado con los Cullen, Jacob, mi mama y yo este fin de semana, y también que pasaría si tía Tanya venía a visitarnos.

Hoy sería un día un poco insoportable, Esme nos había invitado a comer en su casa, bueno me había invitado a mí a comer, y a mama para hablar, no era mi mejor idea para pasar un rato, pero sabía que si yo decía que no mi mama no iría, y la conozco muy bien, aunque le haga daño ver a Edward, le hace mucho bien ver a Carlisle y a Esme, así que me sacrificaría, igual máximo serian dos o tres horas, ¿no?

Supongo que me equivoque, ya eran las diez de la noche y seguíamos en la casa de los Cullen, estábamos con ellos desde las cinco de la tarde porque Alice paso por nosotros un poco antes de lo previsto, ya teníamos ¡cinco horas! Con los Cullen, y todos conversaban muy amenamente, lo que significaba que no nos iríamos hasta dentro de un buen rato, _odio mi vida, _pero si mi mama se estaba divirtiendo no le iba a echar a perder el rato, igual eso no pasaba muy a menudo, ni mi mama se divertía, ni veíamos seguido a Carlisle y a Esme, además, ellos me caen muy bien.

podía entender perfectamente porque mama siempre que hablaba de la familia de mi padre los defendía a todos, y decía que la culpa solo era suya, ahora no solo lo comprendía, ya los quería, a todos, menos a Edward, a él jamás lo perdonaría por lo que le hizo pasar a mama, y también a mí, yo sufrí mucho sin tener un padre, no es que nadie sepa de esto, es suficiente con que mama se sienta culpable solo suponiendo que me habría gustado tener un padre, no me quiero imaginar cómo se sentiría si se diera cuenta de cuánto lo anhelo.

Ya estaba un poco aburrida, Salí a tomar un poco de aire, no le dije a nadie, todos se veían muy concentrado, aunque era obvio que se darían cuenta, Jasper me siguió, esto era muy extraño, pero no dije nada, fui hasta un árbol y me senté en el, en frente podía ver el hermoso jardín, ya muy oscuro, y no se podía apreciar tanto, pero con la luz de las estrellas se veía como salido de un cuento de hadas, pero Jasper me saco de mi ensoñación cuando se sentó a mi lado y me empezó a mirar fijamente, como intentando saber que pensaba, es más, si no supiera que Edward es el que lee mentes diría que lo estaba intentando, después de unos minutos di miradas fijas, y total silencio que ya se estaba volviendo un poco extraño le dije

-deja de mirarme así que me perturba

-lo lamento

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué escondes?, bueno más bien ¿Qué esconden tu, bella, Alice y Rosalie?

-no sé de que hablas

-nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos Rosalie y Alice se habían separado tanto de nosotros, y además, Edward me conto que bella las protege con su escudo cuando están con ella, y cuando no, ellas bloquean sus pensamientos

-creo que están paranoicos, todos, nosotras no tenemos nada que esconder

-¿y entonces por que bloquean sus mentes?

-¿es que a ti te gusta que todo el tiempo sepan lo que piensas, no tener privacidad, y más si tu hermano es el que te la quita?

-no te creo

-pues no lo hagas, no importa, yo se que digo la verdad y tu solo te estás volviendo paranoico

-tarde o temprano lo sabré

-no, no lo harás porque no hay nada que saber

-di lo que quieras, pero yo las conozco desde hace mucho y se cuando esconden algo

-y si es así ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu hermanita o a tu esposa?

-no me lo quieren decir, insisten en que no es nada

-ves, te lo dije, solo estas paranoico, no estamos escondiendo nada

-bueno, por ahora no seguiré intentando, pero eso no significa que me doy por vencido

-a mi si me lo parece

-nos esperan dentro

-bueno, te sigo

Cuando Jasper y yo entramos a la casa todos estaban juntos hablando de cosas sin importancia, nosotros nos unimos a la conversación sin darle mucha importancia a que era lo que estábamos haciendo afuera, sobretodo porque era obvio que tanto Alice como Edward sabían de que habíamos hablado, y ellos se encargarían de hacérselo saber a los demás.

Hablamos de todo, incluso les comente de la posible visita de Tanya, a lo que Alice nos confirmo que vendría la próxima semana, todos nos emocionamos mucho, sobre todo yo. Entonces Alice saco de repente el tema de la salida de este fin de semana.

-por fin todos iremos juntos, no más excusas, todos tienen que ir, Jacob dijo que si venia, ¿verdad?

-sí, que bueno, así todos pasaremos un buen rato juntos

-¿el perro también va?, no, yo no voy si el va

-Edward, tú no tienes excusas para faltar, ya cazaste ayer, y todos saben que no tienes nada más que hacer

-pero no quiero estar con ese perro que huele horrible

-entonces no vayas, así Jacob y yo si la podremos pasar bien

Todos me miraron con ganas de matarme, pero que esperaban, Edward insulto a mi novio, y eso no se lo permitiría nunca

-Ness, ¿Por qué lo tratas así? ¿Qué te ha hecho Eddie?

-Emmett, ¡NO. ME. DIGAS. EDDIE!

-te parece poco tener que ver sufrir a mi madre desde mi infancia por culpa de él, lamento el día en que mi madre se metió con él, lamento que él sea mi padre, preferiría que estuviera muerto, le haría un favor al mundo si no existiera, sería más fácil vivir con la ilusión de que alguna vez tuve un buen padre y que el ahora no está, a saber que lo tengo y es un idiota total ¡¿TE PARECE SUFICIENTE? ¿O QUIERES MAS TIO EMMETT?

-RENESMEE

-no, ya me canse de mentir, tú misma dijiste que era mi decisión, y adivina que, ya he tomado una

En ese momento me di cuenta que aunque mi decisión haya sido solo un impulso me libero, me sentí bien y con menos carga encima. Entonces Carlisle intervino

-bella, creo que nos debes una explicación

-ahora eso no es importante, ¿nessie, estas bien?

-si, tía rose

-¿eso era lo que ocultaban, no es así?

-si, Jasper, lo descubriste, y no importa

Nunca pensé que Alice le contestaría así a su esposo, se que tenía su temperamento, pero no pensé que le hablaría así a Jasper, entonces Emmett salió a defender a su hermano

-no es necesario que te enojes, nosotros somos quienes deberíamos enojarnos con ustedes por guardarnos el secreto

-Emmett, cállate, no seas idiota

Dijo rose dándole un golpe en la cabeza que a simple vista se notaba muy doloroso, yo aproveché que todos tenían algo que decir, y entre todo ese enredo Salí, corrí un poco, no mucho, porque a unos pocos metros de la casa vi a Jacob con Seth, supongo que estaban haciendo sus rondas nocturnas, entonces le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-Jacob, sácame de aquí, no los quiero ver nunca mas


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: stephenie meyer es mi mama i me dejo hacer esto… no mentiraz ke maz kiziera yo…. Pero el kazo ez ke aunque loz perzonajez no zon nueztroz la iztoria zi, azi ke no ze vale kopiarla**

En un momento Renesmee salió corriendo, no me moleste en seguirla, ni nadie más lo hizo, ella necesitaba estar sola para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, todos necesitábamos hacerlo, pero yo no podría salir corriendo, ¿qué más quisiera que poder hacerlo? Pero es obvio que no me dejarían ir sin una explicación, el problema era que no sabía que decir, en realidad nadie se esperaba que Renesmee dijera todo por un acto tan impulsivo, pero tampoco la culpaba, había puesto demasiada presión sobre ella, en algún momento explotaría, solo que no pensaba que fuera justo en este momento.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que después de todo Eddie no era tan puro e inocente y corrompió a la pequeña bella?

-¡EMMETT!

Todos le regañamos al mismo tiempo, y Rosalie le dio un golpe en la nuca

-¿Qué? Si tengo razón

-mejor cállate

-bueno bella creo que nos debes una explicación

-Carlisle, ¿Qué no ves que bella no se siente bien?

Rosalie se estaba portando muy bien conmigo, yo todavía no tenía ni la menor idea de que diría, sobre todo a Edward, esconder una sobrina es algo, pero esconder a una hija es demasiado, ¿Qué le diría?, además, no es como si Renesmee lo quisiera en su vida, y si le decía que a mí me daba lo mismo lo que él quisiera y Renesmee lo rechazase sería un golpe muy fuerte, pero tampoco le podía decir que no quería que viera a Renesmee, eso sería injusto, y además tampoco le podía prohibir estar con su hija.

-bella, ¿podrías explicarme que es lo que acaba de pasar?

-Edward, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, que te escondí a tu hija y que nunca te quise contar la verdad, porque eso sería mentiras, yo te lo iba a contar, tu no quisiste saberlo, tu no me dejaste hablar, solo me trataste como basura, como que yo era tu juguete, no habría sido justo mantenerte a mi lado si no me querías

-es la peor excusa que he escuchado

Aunque quería responder no fue necesario, Rosalie y Alice estaban que echaban humo por los oídos

-Edward, veo que toda la vida hemos estado equivocados, el idiota de la familia no es Emmett, eres tu

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, yo que te defendía en frente de bella y tu hija y tu bienes con esta, eres un idiota insensible que no comprende nada, espero que no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir, porque ya será muy tarde para pedir perdón, acabas de estropear tu única oportunidad

Y con eso Alice, rose, y yo salimos de la casa, seguidas por Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme. Corrimos hasta mi casa en donde nos encontramos con una sorpresa que me subió un poco el ánimo

-¡Tanya!

-¡Bella!

Corrimos a abrazarnos, la extrañaba demasiado, y en este memento seria de gran ayuda

-espero no llegar en mal momento

-para nada, no podrías haber llegado en un mejor momento

-hola Tanya

-Carlisle, Esme, ¿Cómo están?

-confundidos

-¿lo saben?

-si

-bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Cómo está nessie?

-no sabemos, salió corriendo

-¿Cómo que no saben?, ¿salió corriendo?, hello, ustedes son vampiros, es imposible que no la hayan alcanzado, a menos de que no lo hayan intentado

-creímos que necesitaba un tiempo a solas

-¿es que son idiotas o qué?

-Tanya cálmate

-pues intenta calmarme, pero no lo lograras, es que están locos, Renesmee es una niña, no puede estar sola, ¿Qué tal si le pasa algo?

-no le pasara nada, Alice no la puede ver, eso significa que esta con Jacob

-¿tanto confían en ese perro?

-tal vez no sea nuestro animal favorito, pero ha demostrado que se preocupa por nessie, y la quiere

-y ¿Por qué están llamando a mi sobrina como al monstruo del lago Ness?

-solo Jake y Emmett lo hacen

-¿y ahora lo llamas Jake?

-ya, deja la paranoia, ella está bien y el la sabe cuidar

Seguido de esto Tanya por fin se calmo y entramos a la casa, nos pasamos toda la noche explicándoles que era lo que había pasado, cuando ya les habíamos contado toda la historia notamos que era por la mañana, y Renesmee nada que llegaba, como todos estábamos muy preocupados decidimos ir a buscarla.

Cuando estábamos en el límite de la frontera del tratado no sabíamos que hacer, no queríamos dejar a los Cullen esperando, aunque Tanya y yo podíamos pasar, pero tampoco queríamos esperar más para saber que pasaba con mi hija, por suerte apareció Seth.

-hola bella, ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes por aquí?

-Seth, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde se encuentran Jacob y Renesmee?

-¿Por qué asumes que están juntos?

-hubo un problema y sabemos que Renesmee busco a Jacob, no los cubras, dime donde están, estamos muy preocupados

-bella, veras, es que…

-no estoy con ánimos de tenerte paciencia, así que podrías decirnos donde se encuentran

-nosotros estábamos cerca de la casa de los Cullen cuando llego nessie llorando y le dijo a Jacob que se la llevara. Nos fuimos a la casa de Emily y ahí ella se calmo un poco, pero no quería volver, dijo que necesitaba saber muchas cosas antes de poder volver y hablar con todos, así que le dijo a Jacob que la llevara con su abuelo

-¿y Jacob le hizo caso?

-si

-¿hace cuanto salieron?

-Hace como cuatro horas

-gracias Seth

-de nada, adiós

-adiós

-bella, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Cuando Tanya me pregunto yo había pensado en varias posibilidades, pero no estaba segura de nada, solo estaba segura de que

-iremos a Seattle

Contesto Alice sin darme tiempo de hablar.

**POV RENESMEE**

-¿estás mejor?

-si

-¿Qué paso?, Jacob me dijo que no tiene ni idea de porque te encontrabas así

-Emily, creo que cometí un error, mi mama me debe estar odiando, hasta yo me estoy odiando

-¿Qué paso?

-les conté a los Cullen la verdad, y luego Salí corriendo

-pero eso tarde o temprano tendría que pasar, no tienes por qué preocuparte, no es como si hubieras hecho algo malo

-si lo hice

Y me dispuse a contarle como habían sucedido las cosas, me sentía de lo peor, sobretodo porque aunque seguía firme en que no me arrepentía, había sido un error decirlo de la forma en la que lo hice, y fui tan cobarde que deje a mi mama sola para que les diera a los Cullen todas las explicaciones que era obvio le iban a pedir.

Sin darme cuenta mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido empezaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos, además no solo había perjudicado a mi mama, Alice y rose también saldrían mal paradas por haber ocultado la verdad, todos tenían muchas preguntas por hacer, preguntas que serian respondidas, entonces me di cuenta de algo, yo también tenía preguntas, y las mías también merecían ser respondidas.

-Jake, necesito hablar contigo

-está bien

Sin que fuera necesario Emily, Seth y Sam captaran la indirecta y salieron, dejándonos a Jacob y a mis solos para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilamente sobre lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle, sería muy difícil, en realidad no sabía cómo empezar, pero si quería hacerlo necesitaba de su ayuda.

-Jacob, he estado pensando mucho, bueno, no mucho, en realidad solo como por cinco minutos, bueno, más bien unos tres…

-Ness, déjate de rodeos y dime que es lo que quieres

-quiero conocer a mi familia

-pero si ya los conoces

-no, mejor dicho, quiero hablar con Charlie, quiero saber cómo es, que piensa, que sintió cuando mama se fugo, pero sobre todo, necesito saber toda la historia, no quiero volver a casa antes de saber todo lo que paso, pero además, tengo otra razón, quiero, no, necesito saber que Charlie no me odia por ser la causa por la que mama se fue, sé que no lo conozco, pero es mi familia y me gustaría poder estar más cerca de el

-está bien, ¿Cuándo te quieres ir?

-¿Qué?, ¿así de fácil?

-sí, ¿Cuándo te quieres ir?

-si no te molesta me gustaría salir ahora mismo

Jacob y yo les dimos explicaciones a Sam y a Seth, les dijimos que no sabíamos cuando volveríamos y Jake dejo a Sam a cargo de la manada. Decidimos irnos en avión, sería más fácil pues llegaríamos descansados listos para ve a Charlie.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle me sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, pero entonces Jacob me reconforto, me recordó que estaba allí para saber la verdad y para conocer a alguien que había sido muy importante en la vida de mi madre y esperaba llegara a ser muy importante en mi vida.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Jacob y yo habíamos pasado la noche en vela, así que decidimos que lo más conveniente sería hospedarnos en un hotel. Cuando nos instalamos dormimos un poco, bueno, dormimos mucho, cuando nos despertamos ya eran las tres de la tarde, así que me puse a buscar en los directorios mientras Jacob fue a conseguir algo para comer, cuando encontré a Charlie Swan me emocione mucho, vi su dirección y la anote de inmediato.

Cuando llego Jacob comimos pizza que él había traído, le conté sobre lo que había visto y le dije que estaba asustada, no sabía cómo haría las cosas, no podía llegar y de repente decirle a Charlie "hola, soy tu nieta", pero no veía nada más que decir, aunque eso no sería conveniente, y además el estaba tan viejo, y lo último que quería era causarle un paro cardiaco.

Cuando terminamos de comer salimos a buscar a Charlie, primero fuimos a la estación de policía, pero nos dijeron que ese era su día de descanso, una parte de mi estaba feliz de que no lo habíamos podido ver a la primera, pero entonces fuimos a su casa.

Cada minuto se me hacía más corto que un segundo de un día normal, estaba aterrada, tenía muchas preguntas, pero sabía que antes tendría que responder varias para que Charlie respondiera las mías. Primero pensé en hacerme pasar por una encuestadora, o decir que nuestro carro tenía algún problema y pedir su teléfono prestado, o cualquier cosa que me hiciera evitar la parte en la que le explico que soy la culpable de que su hija lo abandonara.

-listo, ya estamos aquí

-Jake, no sé si esto haya sido una buena idea, mejor nos vamos

-no, no fue una mala idea, así que vas a hablar con tu abuelo

-ya se, regresemos mañana

-no, ambos sabemos que mañana inventaras otra excusa

Entonces Jake me cogió de un brazo y me jalo hasta la puerta, entonces toco el timbre y pude escuchar un "ya voy" desde dentro de la casa

-buenas noches

-hola

-¿están perdidos?

-eso depende, ¡es usted Charlie Swan?

-si, ¿me buscaban?

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Renesmee Carlie Swan, soy hija de Isabella, lo que me convierte en su nieta

Si, se que había dicho que se lo soltaría así como así, pero no había otra forma de decirlo, era raro, pero necesitaba esto, me sentí mas descansada al decirlo, y en cuanto termine sentí que Jake me estaba apoyando todo el tiempo.


	9. llegando a seattle

**Bueno, lo prometido ez deuda, kreo ke no le dije a mi zizter ke lez prometi kapi pronto, pero lo kumpli azi ke ya ni modo….**

**-me akaba de pegar ke xk no le dije, y me duele mi brazito- (chismosa, sobre todo brasito, brasote mas fácil), bueno, zi, ezo no importa…**

**Ezpero ke el kapi lez guzte, ez komo un puente entre el anterior y el siguiente, i no ze lez olvide ke dar reviews nunca ha matado a nadie….**

**LLEGANDO A SEATTLE**

Alice se encargo de, no sé cómo, conseguir boletos de avión para todos en primera clase en el primer vuelo que salía hacia Seattle. Cinco minutos antes sonó un teléfono, el de Carlisle, y Alice solo dijo

-no contestes

Con eso fue suficiente para que todos supiéramos de quien se trataba, Carlisle no le hizo caso a la duende y le contesto, un humano nunca hubiera sabido que era lo que pasaba o de que se trataba la conversación que estaban teniendo Carlisle y su hijo adoptivo, pero ninguno de nosotros era humano, así que pudimos escuchar perfectamente de que hablaban

-Carlisle, ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no han regresado?

-hijo, tranquilízate, no hemos regresado porque surgió algo, cuando regresemos te contaremos todo

-¿regresemos? ¿En donde están?

Entonces Tanya cogió el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a Carlisle de explicarle nada a Edward ni mucho menos de replicar

-hola Eddie, me entere que trataste muy mal a bella, ¿Qué estabas pensando?, ah, espera, no estabas pensando, porque otro hubiera agachado la cabeza y aceptado que si tal vez la culpa no era suya completamente, en definitiva no era de bella, por ahora confórmate con saber que todos están bien y que cuando vuelvan te contaran, así sea por encimita, lo que paso

-pero, Tanya, eh…

-wow, nunca pensé oír a un vampiro tartamudeando **(n/a: y ¿entonces es que nunca ha hablado con bella?)**

Era obvio que lo único que estaba haciendo Tanya era burlarse de él, pero no teníamos tiempo, cuando dieron la llamada para el vuelo a Seattle Edward entendió en donde estábamos, pero ya era muy tarde, el no llegaría a tiempo y si que menos podría conseguir un boleto para ir a Seattle con nosotros, así que no me preocupe, ninguno tenía nada de equipaje así que sin preocuparnos fuimos directo para abordar.

Era la primera vez que un vuelo se me hacia tan largo, normalmente yo era muy paciente, pero el no saber donde estaba mi hija, si estaba con Charlie, que sería lo que le diría, que sería lo que yo diría a Charlie, mi cabeza era un desastre, y Jasper no ayudaba mucho, puesto que este también se encontraba preocupado, lo cual nos preocupaba a todos aun mas

-Jasper, ya cálmate, cálmense todos, nada va a pasar, la encontraremos

-¿has visto algo?

-no, pero eso es buena señal, significa que nos encontraremos con el pulgoso…

Nadie dijo nada mas, todos estábamos más calmados con eso, bueno, solo un poco, aunque Jasper me ayudaba un poco mandándome olas de calma, yo me sentía muy intranquila, pronto vería a mi padre, y no sabía que podría decirle

**RENESME POV**

-gracias

-¿Por qué?

-por creerme tan fácilmente

-nadie aria una broma así

Aunque ya avía pasado la parte a la que más le temía, me di cuenta de que esto no lo que debía haberle temido ahora tenía que dar una explicación, una que no me correspondía a mí, sino a mi madre, pero por mi impulsividad me encontraba sola, y era obvio que Charlie quería respuestas y seria yo quien se las daría.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-mama me hablo de ti

-¿Cómo esta ella?...

-ella se encuentra bien

-Renesmee, ¿Quién es tu padre?

-alguien sin importancia

-¿lo conoces?

-para mi desgracia si

-¿qué te hizo?

-por su culpa mama no ha podido ser feliz

-por mucho tiempo creí que se habían ido juntos pero tú me confirmas que no fue así, ¿cómo sobrevivieron todo este tiempo?, o por lo menos ¿Cómo lo hicieron cuando eras pequeña?

-es una historia muy larga, pero se resume con que mama encontró gente muy buena que se convirtieron en nuestra familia

-o sea que tu madre se caso

-no, ni siquiera un novio

-y ese chico que te trajo ¿es tu novio?

-si

-¿tu mamá te permite viajar sola con tu novio?

-eh…este…veras, mi mama no sabe en donde estoy

-eso es lo que tú crees

Y me congele, no era solo que mi mama estuviera ahí, venia con los Cullen, todos excepto él –gracias a dios-, y también estaba tía Tanya

-mama, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿crees que eso importa?, nosotros preocupadísimos en Forks, y tu aquí, como si nada, si Seth no supiera dónde estabas no se que habría hecho

-no estaba aquí como si nada, es solo que… no es justo, el es un idiota y se cree que puede llamar a Jake perro, y ustedes no lo defienden, y fue muy difícil aguantarlo, y solo explote, yo no quería, y Jake estaba ahí, y me hizo sentir bien, y luego quise venir

-alto, más despacio, yo e que fue muy difícil, pero eso no justifica que te hallas escapado de esa manera

-bella, no le hables así, Renesmee no tiene la culpa, ella solo estaba asustada, ¿no es asi cariño?

-si, tía, por cierto, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-esta mañana, y me entere de que le habías contado la verdad a todos y que saliste corriendo con ese perro

-ahora tu también, no, me prometiste tratarlo bien

-está bien

Pude ver que Charlie no entendía nada de lo que estábamos hablando, pero luego, en el mismo instante ambos nos dimos cuenta de algo, mama no había envejecido ni un año sede que se había ido, y ahora no solo se encontraba en el cuerpo de una adolescente, sino que también tenía ojos diferentes, la piel mucho mas blanca y por lo que les había escuchado a mis tíos la vos mas cantarina y una coordinación perfecta, pero ella no era la única que no había cambiado, en realidad las únicas personas por las cuales no teníamos que preocuparnos eran por Tanya y por mí, ya que Charlie no conocía a Tanya y yo si aparentaba la edad que tenia

-bella

Exclamo Charlie cuando mama se calmo, dejando salir un par de lágrimas, tal vez para cualquier persona mi madre había actuado fríamente, pero yo que la conocía pude ver que si ella tuviera el privilegio de llorar estaría bañada en las lágrimas también

Cuando se terminaron de saludar todos mama le presento a Tanya a Charlie, y luego empezó la parte difícil, porque justo en ese momento Jake estaba llegando para llevarme de vuelta al hotel

-el perro se acerca

Dijo rose haciendo una seña de asco, entonces apareció Jacob por la puerta

-nessie… eh… bella…

-ni se te ocurra alejarte Jacob Black, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?, ¿es que acaso no entiendes que podría haber sido muy peligroso?

-bella, nada paso, y yo solo quería que nessie olvidara el incidente que tuvo con esa sanguijuela

-oye, un momento, Edward es mi hermano, y aunque reconozco que se porto como un idiota, al llamarlo así nos llamas sanguijuelas a todos, incluidas Tanya y bella, y lo sabes

La cara de Charlie cada vez mostraba más desconcierto, y por lo visto nadie se daba cuenta, hasta que Charlie decidió hacerse oír

-¿alguien podría explicarme que es lo que está sucediendo?, ¿Cómo es que ninguno de ustedes ha envejecido? Tengo una nieta de la que me vengo a enterar hace algunas horas, ustedes aparecen como si hubieran adivinado en donde estaban, y le dicen a su novio perro, el cual los llama sanguijuelas, a, se me olvido, todos hablan de ese muchacho que tiene la culpa de todo, pero él no se encuentra aquí

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... ¡reviews! **

**mietras escriviamos mi hermana Daniela estaba acariciando un cojin como si fuera un bb y le hablaba la loca esa (ni tan loka, el bb no m rezpondio azi ke ezo demuestra ke zi gozo de sanidad mental… jajaja)**


	10. realidad ficticia

**Hello… bueno, kreo ke primero voi a decir ke pareze ke por fin dezkubriron pa ke zirv el hipervinkulo al final de kada kapitulo, lo ke me aze muy feliz, ojala loz ke todavía no zaben pa ke sirve lo intenten ezta vez, y ke loz ke ya lo dezkubrieron ze akuerden de utilizarlo… bueno, pz lez tengo una notizia, mi zizter i yo noz vamaoz para el infierno, aliaz la kaza de miz abueloz en un pueblito fuera del mapa, zi entienden lo ke digo, x ezo no vamos a poder aktualizar azta… bueno, en realidad no zabemoz kuando podremos aktualizar, azi ke de una vez lez digo merry christmas and happy new year…. Ojala ke dejen muxixixxiximoz reviewz i ke zuz vakazionez sean muxo mejores ke laz nueztraz… bye… (habla por ti por que la unaca parte mala de las vacaciones es ir a ese pueblo) lo kual ez kazi todas laz vakazionez… **

**REALIDAD FICTICIA**

Había caído en cuenta del gran error que había cometido al no pensar, pero mi instinto de madre es mucho más grande que mi instinto de vampira, y por lo visto el instinto de policía de Charlie se había incrementado bastante.

-Charlie, no creo que esto le haga bien a mama, veras, ella ha contado muchas veces la historia últimamente, y aunque no lo diga, yo se que le hace daño, además es algo muy largo, y ya todos nos lo sabemos de memoria, algún otro día te lo contara

Hija te adoro, me metiste en un lio gigante, pero me supiste sacar de él, o eso era lo que creía, hasta que vi que Charlie no se iba a quedar con las dudas

-bueno, si todos conocen la historia, seguro que me la pueden relatar sin que bella tenga que decir nada

-bella, tu dirás

No, ¿Por qué me ponían a mí a tomar esta decisión?, cuando Tanya pregunto yo solo mire a Alice como preguntándole que sucedería, pero al parecer ella no lo sabía ya que Jacob se encontraba con nosotros, o tal vez se debía a que yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que sería lo más conveniente en ese momento. Pero entonces sentí algo, y supe que sería lo que debía hacer

-está bien, te contare la verdad, te la contaremos

-bella, ¿toda la verdad?

Pregunto Rosalie un poco escéptica, y no la culpaba, al decir la verdad me refería a todo completo, la historia sin ningún tipo de vacío, después de todo el único que podía decidir qué hacer no estaría en condiciones hasta saber la verdad, y aunque tal vez me odiaría, Charlie, más que nadie se merecía la verdad

-sí, rose, _toda_ la verdad

-¿incluyendo las palabras con v y con l?

-sí, creo que será lo más conveniente

Aun cuando hablábamos en susurros y a velocidad vampírica, me di cuenta que Renesmee noto lo que hacíamos, ya que ella ya llevaba demasiado tiempo conmigo, y sabía perfectamente cuando estábamos hablando para que nadie nos escuchara, también por la cara de Charlie y Jacob, podíamos darnos cuenta que ellos sabían que de algún modo manteníamos una conversación

-char… papá, prométeme que me vas a escuchar antes de decir algo, no me, me corrijo, no _nos _vas a juzgar, y vas a tener la mente muy abierta

-bella, basta de rodeos y dime que es lo que está pasando

Me fue muy difícil empezar, recordar todo lo que sufrí los primeros meses de mi embarazo al relatarlo, como dijo mi hija, aunque no lo dijera me dolía demasiado, y aun cuando Jasper me reconfortaba un poco, pude notar que mis sentimientos iban ganando la partida e inundando a todos los presentes. Después de un rato el relato se hizo más fácil, Tanya, Renesmee, Alice, rose, y hasta el mismo Jacob me ayudaron a contar la historia completa, con las caras que puso Charlie, pude notar inmediatamente que no nos creía ni una palabra, pero no se esperaba lo que Jacob hizo para que le creyera y confiara en lo que decíamos, de repente, y sin a visarnos, Jacob empezó a temblar y yo ya sabía que era lo que vendría después, en menos de diez segundos Jacob se había esfumado y ahora había un gran lobo gigante, la expresión de Charlie era muy extraña, se veía que estaba asustado, sorprendido, pero también podía notar que confiaba que no le haría daño, y que ahora si nos creía.

Por más de cinco minutos todos nos quedamos en silencio, nadie sabía que decir, Charlie todavía no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, y era obvio que esto no debía ser fácil para él, Renesmee cuando lo descubrió tuvo una reacción extraña, y yo casi me muero del susto, así que en realidad no sabía que esperar de la reacción de Charlie, pero entonces dijo algo que nadie se imagino que llegaría a decir

-podrían haber dicho que no podían decírmelo, ¿saben?, un caso de vida o muerte o algo así, habría sido mucho mejor no saber nada, pero supongo que ahora tendré que vivir con esto, ¿no es así?

Su comprensión era algo que no me esperaba, pero fue muy especial para mí el saber que no me odiaba, en realidad ese era mi mayor temor, la razón por la cual nunca había vuelto, temía que no quisiera ser mi padre de nuevo, que me despreciara o peor, que me tuviera miedo. Para mí el y Renee, además de Renesmee, son lo más importante, y los extrañaba demasiado, por lo que toda la noche estuvimos hablando.

Charlie me conto que Renee había tenido otros dos hijos, mellizos, un niño y una niña **(n/a: me zupongo ke ze imaginan kienez zon)**, y que esta vez sí estaba preparada para eso, no es que hubiera sido una mala madre, ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando eres una adolescente, adoleces de todo, así que no era un buen ambiente para criar a una hija, y menos si nunca dejaste de serlo.

El hablar de esto tan fácilmente, me hizo pensar mucho, ahora que había visto de nuevo a Charlie, sentía que extrañaba mucho mas a Renee, si es que eso era posible, pero también sabía que sería muy difícil contarle a Renee, además quería conocer a mis hermanitos, según Charlie, son hermosos, ambos son rubios y muy tiernos, Charlie y Renee siempre se llevaron bien, y aun lo hacían, lo cual me hacia sentir muy mal, sobre todo cuando llego el momento de la conversación al que no quería llegar, cuando Charlie me pregunto si vería de nuevo a Renee, o si al menos Renesmee la conocería, yo no sabía que responder, pero ante la idea, los ojos de mi hija brillaron de alegría y esperanza, después de todo ella era su abuela, y al conocer a Charlie estaba muy feliz, pero era muy obvio que esto no era suficiente, yo también la quería ver, pero si mi padre era perspicaz, mi madre era casi que una adivina, no sabría como esconderle la verdad, y si conocía bien a Renee, entonces ella no reaccionaria tan bien como Charlie, o tal vez sí, mi cabeza era un lio, así que solo le respondí que no lo sabía, y ahí fue cuando el brillo en los ojos de Renesmee se disminuyo, me sentía terrible al causarle esta dolor a mi hija, pero ese asunto lo tenía que pensar con más calma, antes de que algo extraño ocurriese.

**EDWARD POV**

Ya me estaba hartando, cuando había hablado con Tanya me había dejado demasiado confundido, y necesitaba pensar, así que Salí a correr, recorrí todo el bosque varias veces, hasta que me canse, no físicamente, no, yo solo me sentía agotado mentalmente, aunque normalmente este tipo de paseos me ayudan, esta vez solo me confundió mas, mi cerebro estaba dividido en dos, mientras que una parte decía que yo era el culpable de todo, y que me había comportado como un idiota, por lo cual tenía que buscar a bella y pedirle perdón, otra parte decía que ella había sido la del error y que yo estaba en todo mi derecho de haber estado enojado y de haberla tratado de la manera en la que lo hice, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que de repente me llego una señal, o algo parecido, escuche un sonido, un celular estaba soñando, y lo que escuche era lo que necesitaba

-¿Jacob?, antes de que me vallas a regañar, recuerda que no soy un bebe, así que déjame explicarte

-Seth, bella y las demás sanguijuelas aparecieron aquí, le están explicando todo al papa de bella, no te preocupes, el regaño te lo perdono por esta vez, solo te llame para que le avisaras a la manada que nos quedaremos aquí en Seattle por una o dos semanas, Sam está a cargo

No seguí escuchando, no me interesaban los detalles, pero al escuchar que estaban en Seattle, me di cuenta de algo, después de la ultima discusión que tuve con ella, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mi hija como su padre, y aunque era extraño, ya que en realidad no se llevaba bien conmigo, siempre sentí la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, y en ese momento lo entendía perfectamente, y lo que necesitaba hacer era ir a buscarla y pedirle perdón, mi cabeza ya estaba clara, yo había sido el culpable, indirectamente, pero por mi culpa bella no me había contado la verdad, y ella no tenía la culpa de nada, lo cual significaba que ya debía muchas disculpas, a bella, a mi familia, y a mi _hija_, eso se sentía muy bien, poder llamarla _hija, _aunque sabía perfectamente que en ese momento no era santo de su devoción, pero lo llegaría a ser, mi hija no me podía odiar, yo la amaba, con tan solo unas horas de saberla mi hija, ya sentía que no me quería separar de ella y que la quería cuidar de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle.

No me importo dejar nada en la casa, fui corriendo hasta el aeropuerto, pero entonces tuve mala suerte, no llegue a tiempo para el último vuelo que saldría, tenía que esperar hasta el día siguiente, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Ya que mi cabeza estaba más enredada que una telaraña, decidí irme corriendo, tardaría bastante, y luego tendría que buscar en donde se estaban quedando, pero no era tan importante como el llegar.

Mientras me dirigía hacia Seattle pensé en como seria cuando viera a Renesmee y a bella, tal vez me odiarían y me dirían que no me querían ver nunca más, lo cual sería comprensible y aceptable, aunque no lo haría, yo no estaba esperando que me dijeran que me perdonaban y que podríamos ser una familia, bella era orgullosa, y Renesmee, de lo poco que la conocía, sabía que era aun peor, pero lo intentaría una y mil veces, hasta que fuera suficiente para que ambas me perdonaran.

También pensé en si Alice me había visto, puede que sí, pero como estaban los lobos en todo esto, no estaba muy seguro, pero entonces la duda vino a mi cabeza, si me había visto ¿le había contado a los demás?, y si lo hizo, ¿se esconderían de mi?, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, si estaba enojada conmigo, o si ya se le había pasado, o si los demás me consideraban un idiota, porque en ese momento yo lo hacía, me sentía el mayor idiota de todos, y luego estaba la parte más importante, si se estaban quedando con Charlie ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría verlos?, en realidad ese era mi mayor temor, Charlie nunca me quiso, y ya si tenía motivos, había dejado sola a su hija, la cual estaba embarazada, esperando a mi hija, y huyó para que no se diera cuenta, y si le habían contado la verdad, ahora también

podría culparme porque su hija era vampiro, ya que muy seguramente, si hubiera estado con mi familia, y bajo el cuidado de Carlisle, las cosas no se habrían complicado tanto, y ahora ella no sería un monstruo sin alma, no, no lo seria, y por eso también me culpaba, era lo que más me dolía, me había alejado de ella para mantenerla a salvo, y lejos de este loco mundo al que yo pertenecía, pero todo había salido tan mal que termine metiéndola todavía más que si me hubiera quedado con ella.

Cuando llegue a Seattle fui a la estación de policía en la que trabajaba Charlie la última vez que estuve allí, ya era de mañana, me había demorado un rato al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero cuando llegue me di cuenta que sería algo muy fácil

-buenos días, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, vengo buscando a Charlie Swan

-buenos días, parece que Charlie está siendo muy solicitado últimamente, el se encuentra en su casa

No lo deje continuar, no me importaba que narrara cualquier cosa que se le fuera a venir a su cabeza

-¿sigue viviendo a las afueras?

-si

Y de nuevo le corte antes de que pudiera seguir hablando

-muchas gracias, adiós

-adiós joven, que le vaya bien

Me fui corriendo, en menos de cinco minutos ya me encontraba muy cerca de la casa, podía sentir perfectamente el olor de ocho vampiros, dos humanos, y la pestilencia del perro, me quede unos minutos cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para que ellos me sintieran, no sabía qué hacer, el miedo me invadió, pero ya era muy tarde, ya había recorrió todo el camino desde Forks, no era momento de echarme para atrás, solo estaba esperando ese momento pequeño en el que me volviera el coraje, o algo parecido, solo quería poder hablar tranquilamente, pero eso no sería posible, lo cual me asustaba demasiado, además, no estaba seguro de que tanto le habían contado a Charlie, y de que tanto más me odiaría en ese momento, lo único bueno es que como el lobo estaba con ellos, Alice no podía saber que yo me encontraba tan cerca, así que tenía tiempo más que suficiente para calmarme y así entrar más tranquilo a hablar con bella y mi hija.

Después de unos diez minutos de pensar que hacer o decir, o cómo hacerlo, llegue a una conclusión, solo tenía que entrar y decir lo que sintiera en ese momento, sería lo único, la planificación en estos casos nunca resulta gratificante, así que lo mejor sería actuar de acuerdo a lo que fuese que me encontrase, tome un poco de aire, innecesario para mi, y me dispuse a ir hacia la casa.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a todas las que leen muchas gracias y por favor dejen sus reviews… el nombre del capítulo, bueno, en realidad no sabemos cómo se nos ocurrió, pero nos encanto…**_** ¡feliz navidad! **_**(mientras terminava de ezkribir esto mi zizter empezó a cantar: **_**feliz navidad, feliz navidad, que mierda ez, la la la laa**_**) para que quede claro, amo la navidad, pero odio no ver a mis amigos por casi dos meses, es una tortura ='( **


End file.
